


Don't Let the Tide Come and Take Me

by kiwikero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chicago (City), Communication, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Human Louis, M/M, Merman Harry, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, On the Run, Pining, Pizza, Road Trips, Trust, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero
Summary: The aquarium in the lobby has been there as long as Louis can remember, and so has the merman inside. That is, until the day Louis loses his job and decides to set the creature free.They set off on a road trip to the sea, learning to communicate more and more each day. Their destination is LA, but the closer they get and the more Louis gets to know the merman, the more he dreads having to say goodbye.Or, the one where Louis decides to set a merman free and ends up finding his own freedom along the way.





	Don't Let the Tide Come and Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally share this fic with you. It's been so hard sitting on it for the past few months, but I know it will be worth the wait!
> 
> First off, there is an absolute army of people to thank, namely the Cuppa Get Shit Done group chat. Their constant support and cheerleading played a huge role in me finishing this in a timely manner! I also have to thank my friend Becky who mentioned a mermaid in a lobby years ago and the idea has haunted me ever since. Thanks to Sarah for your support, Emmi for giving it a first read through, and sooo many people for their enthusiasm and handholding!
> 
> This was beta'd by the incredible [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com). Thank you so, so much!
> 
> I also have to give a shout out to my incredible artist. [Chihuahualou](http://chihuahualou.tumblr.com) was an absolute joy to work with, and she really brought my fic to life. I highly, highly recommend commissioning her. Thanks so much, love. <3
> 
> The title comes from "The Tide" by Niall Horan.

The building towered over the sidewalk, a monstrosity of steel and glass that would reflect the blue of the sky if it wasn’t obscured by low, hazy clouds. It seemed lifeless, foreboding, a monument to everything that Louis loathed in the world.

In other words, his job.

Louis sighed. It was nearly nine already, meaning he would be late by the time he waited for the elevator to take him up to the floor housing Wardentree Mutual. Not that it mattered, really—Louis had a feeling he’d be cleaning out his desk by the end of the day. You didn’t fuck up as badly as he had and waltz into work the next day like nothing had happened.

Tightening his grip on his briefcase, Louis reluctantly pushed his way through the door and into the lobby. The interior was lavishly decorated with marble tile and tall ceilings, a far cry from the drab offices on the floors above. In the middle of the lobby stood a large, cylindrical aquarium that Louis had to walk past every day on his way to the elevator. It was deliberately ostentatious, he supposed, visible proof of an outrageously vast fortune, but Louis thought it was the definition of tasteless. He usually passed the aquarium by without a second glance, but now that he might never see it again he took a moment to peer at the creature suspended within.

The thing appeared human from the waist up, with long tendrils of brown hair that twisted in the flow of the water. It kept its eyes closed, its full lips pressed together as if it was deep in thought. Skin gave way to scales where its torso met its tail, long and tapered with a set of fins at the end. It glittered green and gold in the light, the fins swaying gently as the merman bobbed in the tank.

Louis frowned at it. What kind of life was that—trapped inside a glass case, nowhere to go and nothing to do but simply exist? Was it happy? Was it afraid? Would anyone even notice if the thing died?

 _You and me both, pal,_ Louis thought, glaring out at the street through the glass façade of his own prison. Outside people passed by, busy with their lives and never sparing a thought for those inside the office building, but the merman didn’t have the luxury of escaping its confines at night the way that Louis and his colleagues did.

Louis scoffed at himself; was he actually starting to feel sorry for a _fish?_ He was about to get fired, for God’s sake. He had far bigger things to worry about than if a fancy pet had a hard life. It was fed and had a roof over its head. It never had to worry about rent or transportation or fucking risk assessment.

He allowed himself one more second to gaze into the tank before stepping around it to the elevators. Louis knew his boss would be waiting for him, waiting to deliver his fate with a red face and raised voice, and he was only making things worse for himself by keeping Mr. Morgan waiting.

As Louis waited for the elevator doors to close, he stole another glance at the creature. Its back was to Louis, shoulders curled forward like it would be slouching if it could stand. “Wish me luck, buddy,” Louis muttered under his breath. The doors slid closed, blocking the merman from view, and Louis tried to steel himself for the verbal lashing he was likely to receive. He pushed the merman from his mind, focusing on what he might say that would let him keep his job, and waited for the elevator to stop at his floor.

 

***

 

A couple of hours later, Louis was back in the elevator, this time with a cardboard box filled with the contents of his desk in his arms and a vacant expression on his face. He couldn’t help replaying the morning in his mind: getting called to Mr. Morgan’s office, being berated and belittled for making a stupid mistake that, admittedly, cost the company a great deal of money. It was just a job, sure, but it was all Louis had. His job was the whole reason he moved to Chicago a few years back. Louis could barely remember his life outside of work. He had never had much of a social life, and he didn’t speak to his family, and the one friend he’d had in the whole city had moved across the country to follow his dream of being a musician.

Maybe he could visit Niall in LA, Louis thought. His friend had been begging since his move, and now Louis no longer had work as an excuse. Then again, he also no longer had an income, which meant paying the bills was more of a concern than funding a trip to California. _Fuck._

The _ding_ of the elevator as it reached the ground floor startled Louis, the jolt nearly causing him to upend his meager box of belongings. He glared up at the lighted number above the door, as if it was somehow responsible for the shit day he was having, and stalked out into the lobby.

It was emptier then, most people tucked away in their offices for the day, but the merman was exactly as Louis had left it. He walked around the front of the case, figuring he owed the miserable thing a proper goodbye at the very least. It still had its eyes closed, and for all Louis knew it was asleep. Shit, maybe it was dead. He had never seen anyone feed it, or clean its tank. Perhaps it had been a preserved specimen all along, more of a decoration than a pet.

Louis shuddered at the thought. He refused to believe that anyone would have something quite that unsettling on display. “I guess this is goodbye,” he said quietly to the tank. He stepped closer, resting his head against the smooth glass. It felt warm, heated by the water within. “I got fired today,” he told it, though, why he was talking to a merman he had no idea. “I fucked up really bad, and I don’t know what I’m going to do.” He laughed bitterly, raising his head to look up at the thing. “The best part is I don’t have anyone else to talk to, so I’m talking to a fucking fish.” He tilted his head, smiling at the merman. He would almost miss walking by it every day, the same way he missed the potted plant that used to sit in the hallway of his apartment building until the neighbor’s teenage son got drunk and peed on it.

“I hope no one ever pees on you,” Louis said, tucking his box under one arm so that he could reach up and rest his palm against the glass. “See you around.” He was about to walk away, about to leave the building for the very last time, when a flash of movement caught his eye. Louis blinked, certain he couldn’t have seen what he thought he did, and slowly turned his body back to face the tank.

The merman’s eyes were open, its head tilted to the side in curiosity, and it had one palm pressed against the glass in exactly the place Louis’ had been.

 

***

 

As it turned out, Louis had no idea what to do with himself with no job to go to. He could have spent the day shopping, or going to one of the museums he still hadn’t made the time to visit, or stopping to eat at the Thai restaurant that was too far away to get to on his lunch break (but far better than the closer one). Instead he went straight home, dropped his box and briefcase inside the door, and flopped face down on his bed without even bothering to take off his suit. He supposed he would have to start looking for a new job soon, but not tonight. Tonight was for wallowing.

He pulled himself back off the bed with a groan. If he was going to mope, he was at least going to do it comfortably. Louis changed into a thermal shirt and a pair of sweats, leaving his suit and tie in a crumpled pile on the floor. It wasn’t like he’d need to wear them anytime soon, not with the weekend stretching out ahead of him and then, well, nothing after that. Monday, he decided. Monday he would begin the search for a new job. Until then, there was a case of beer in the fridge and his Netflix subscription was paid up for the month, so he had no reason at all to leave his apartment.

Louis had just grabbed a beer and settled down on the couch; he was considering giving Niall a call to see what excitement his friend was getting up to this weekend, when his phone rang. He pulled it out of the pocket of his pants, frowning down at the number on the screen. He ignored the call, waiting the few moments it would take for them to leave a voicemail. Sure enough, a notification popped up soon after, and Louis played the message back.

“Hi, Mr. Tomlinson, this is Linda with the administrative office. I’m afraid we forgot to have you turn in your security badge earlier, so if you could please drop it by this evening we would greatly appreciate it. Our hours are—”

Louis hung up the phone, scowling at it in disgust. They had the nerve to ask him to come back? For something they forgot to take care of? Louis still had his badge; it was clipped to the pocket of his button down, in the same messy pile with the rest of his clothing. Surely they could disable it electronically and not wound his pride by making him skulk back to the office with his tail between his legs. Louis blew out a frustrated breath. He’d take their badge back, all right, but first he was going to finish his beer and call Niall.

“And then she had the nerve to give me the office hours!” Louis shouted into the phone. “As if I haven’t been working there for nearly three years now!”

Niall had listened patiently while Louis ranted. “That sucks, man,” he said sympathetically. “Sounds to me like you need to get away for a bit. Maybe somewhere with warm weather, and beaches, and—”

“I have to have a job lined up first,” Louis laughed, already feeling better having talked to his friend. “I will come and visit you, though. I want to see the ocean instead of these cold, dreary lakes.”

“You’ll love it,” Niall promised. “Just say the word and I’ll be waiting for ya. We’ll hit the town and forget all about the assholes you used to work for.”

Louis smiled. “Sounds great. Soon, I promise. I just have to get things squared away here first.” They chatted a while longer, Niall filling Louis in on the bars he played at that week and the actress he accidentally spilled coffee on the other day. It was nice to forget about his own life, even for just a little while.

“Seriously, mate, I’d better see you soon,” Niall threatened once Louis reluctantly admitted he needed to go. “I swear to God, the ocean has healing powers.”

“That’s why you always text me when you’re hungover and feel like shit. Next time I’m telling you to jump in the ocean.” Louis teased, but he followed it up with “soon, I  promise.”

As he ended the call, he couldn’t help but imagine it: packing a bag, hopping in his car, and just driving away. He could make a new life on the coast, stay in Niall’s guestroom and soak up the sun and forget all about his cloudy city where the buildings blotted out the sun.

For now, though, he had to face reality, and his reality was that his life was here, shitty as it was. And now he was going to drive downtown to his shitty former job and tell them where they could stick their security badge. Maybe he’d even steal his favorite coffee mug while he was at it.

 

***

 

Of course, because it was just the sort of day Louis was having, he got stuck in horrific traffic trying to make his way back to the office. He knew better than to drive downtown at rush hour, but he needed to get some provisions while he was out and really didn’t want to try and navigate the ‘L’ with bags of groceries. He may have lived in Chicago for a few years, but he still hadn’t mastered the art of public transportation and refused to give up his car.

Louis finally made it downtown, though it was well after five o’clock by the time he pulled into the parking garage and he had another voicemail from an even crankier Linda. Everyone would be gone for the day, Louis was certain, but he could swipe himself into the building and leave his badge in the drop box outside the insurance agency’s office. The garage was nearly empty, only a few scattered vehicles left from people stuck working late on a Friday, and the lobby was emptier still.

Louis swiped into the building, glancing around. The lights were turned down for the evening, the sinking sun bleeding through the glass and staining the marble floor. The tank still sat in the middle, the lights turned off now that no one was there to look at the creature inside, but it didn’t seem to make a bit of difference to the merman.

“Hello again,” Louis said as he walked by, glad there wasn’t anyone around to hear him talking to a fish tank. “Forgot to turn in my badge.” He waved the plastic card, but the merman didn’t budge. “Good talk,” Louis muttered, stalking past to the elevators and jamming his finger into the call button.

His floor— _past floor,_ he corrected himself—was entirely deserted. All his former colleagues had already started their weekend, knowing they still had a job to return to come Monday. Would they even notice Louis was gone? Aside from Niall, none of his coworkers had ever reached out to him. Sure, they chatted at the coffee pot and smiled at each other in the hallway, but it wasn’t like Niall dragging him to a bar for trivia a month after meeting him, insisting that Louis looked like a fellow who needed a drink. They had been friends ever since.

Louis let the memories of drunken nights with Niall fuel his smile even as he dropped his security badge into the drop box outside the administrative offices. He did stop by the break room and grab his favorite mug for good measure, a stained white one with a rainbow curving from rim to handle, before stepping back into the elevator for what he hoped was truly the last time.

“This is really goodbye,” Louis said to the tank once he was back at the ground floor. He felt ridiculous, but for some reason he couldn’t help explaining himself to the creature. “I know you can’t hear me, hell, I don’t even know if you can see me, but thanks for letting me talk. And, you know, for earlier.” He raised his hand, pressing it against the glass the same way he had that morning.

To his surprise, the merman’s fingers twitched at its side, and then its hand was being pressed against the tank from the inside. It was bigger than Louis’, the fingers long and tapered, and the skin was pale. Louis didn’t know if that was a merfolk trait or one acquired from a life spent inside a tank, but it made the creature look even more ethereal somehow.

He raised his eyes and sure enough, the merman was looking down at him again. Its eyes were light, perhaps green, though it was hard to tell in the low lighting, but Louis didn’t need light to see that they looked incredibly sad. “You don’t belong here,” Louis murmured, lowering his hand and watching the merman mirror him. “You’re trapped here, away from anyone and anything you’ve ever known.” _Like me,_ Louis thought to himself. Though that wasn’t true anymore, was it? His chains had been severed, and truthfully there was nothing stopping him from just getting in his car and driving wherever he wanted to go. The merman would still be a lobby decoration long after Louis left Chicago behind him, though. How long did they live? How old was it?

“You deserve better than this,” Louis said quietly. The merman tilted its head, its hair splaying around it in the water. “You deserve to be set free.” It didn’t answer, just kept looking at him with those large, pleading eyes, and Louis knew he should walk away, but it felt as if something was tethering him to the spot. He knew, then, that there was no way in hell he was walking out of the building without setting the merman free. Even if it was simply an oversized fish, it was still a living creature, and nothing deserved to spend its life in captivity.

Setting down his mug, Louis grabbed one of the chairs from the sitting area nearby and dragged it over to the tank. The merman watched him with something akin to curiosity as Louis climbed onto the chair, running his hands over the smooth glass in search of a latch. “How does this thing open?” he asked, checking every seam. It was as if the tank was a solid box, no way in or out, but surely they had to feed the thing somehow. “Oh God, they have been feeding you, haven’t they?” Louis saw something in a gift shop once, a small shark preserved in a glass bottle, and he couldn’t help but picture the merman like that: pale, shriveled, forever suspended in a glorified jar for people to gawk at. He shook his head; he was not about to let that happen.

He jumped down from the chair, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie and psyching himself up for what he was about to do. “I need you to get back, okay?” Louis said, making shooing motions with his hands. The merman studied Louis’ hands, then flattened itself against the back wall of the tank. “Yes! Just like that!” Louis cheered, a thrill running through him at being able to communicate with the creature. He picked up a metal end table, dumping the magazines off onto the floor, and hefted it up in front of the case. “I really hope you can breathe out of the water,” Louis mumbled to himself, and then he took a swing.

The table connected with the glass with a loud _clang_ , but the tank held. Determined, Louis swung again, and again, trying to ignore the way the merman winced each time the table struck the glass. He had to hurry; surely the sound would attract the attention of a security guard eventually, and he was relatively certain that stealing a merman probably wasn’t legal.

Louis raised the table as high as he could and brought it down against the glass with all his might. There was a cracking sound as fine lines appeared in the wall of the tank, radiating out from the spot where Louis had hit it. He gave a cheer, and inside the merman flipped its tail enough to send a curtain of bubbles rising to the top of the aquarium. “Brace yourself,” Louis warned, and then he was hitting the glass over and over until the cracks covered the surface of the case, the glass seeming to groan with the strain of holding the water in any longer, and then it gave way.

Louis leapt out of the way as water and glass burst outward, the deluge followed by a very large, very frightened merman. It landed on the floor with a hard smack, looking around with wild eyes as it writhed against the wet tile.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Louis said, crouching down to try and calm the frightened creature. “You have to stay still, all right?” He could see smears of blood in the water from the merman’s tail dragging through the glass shards on the floor. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

The creature stilled, its wide eyes snapping to Louis’ face with laser focus. It seemed to be breathing, at least, but now Louis had to figure out how the hell to get it out of the building. He hadn’t realized quite how big the merman was, but now Louis could tell it was even taller than he was from head to tail. It was sturdier too, with wide shoulders and a broad, strong chest.

“This is going to be tight on you, but it will have to do,” Louis mumbled, shrugging out of his hoodie and tugging it down over the merman’s head. He helped it get its arms through the sleeves, and Louis was struck by how normal it made the thing seem if he didn’t let his gaze drift to the large, glittering tail. “No hiding that, I’m afraid,” he sighed. “I’m going to try and carry you, is that all right?”

There was no response, but the merman allowed Louis to wrap an arm around its back and another beneath its tail, picking it up like a child. It was lighter than Louis expected, but it would still be a challenge getting to his car without being stopped. It was a miracle no one had spotted him yet.

Carefully choosing his path across the slick floor and avoiding broken glass, Louis made his way to the exit into the parking garage. He kept his breathing steady, hoping to avoid spooking the creature any more than it already was. For all Louis knew, merfolk had fangs and craved human flesh, and he really didn’t want to find out.

He focused on the merman’s head against his shoulder, water soaking Louis’ shirt from its wet brown hair. He concentrated on the way the tail felt against his palm, smooth and cool like a snake instead of slimy like he’d imagined. The creature kept its eyes on Louis the entire time, uncertain, and Louis tried his best not to let on how terrified he actually was.

They got to Louis’ car before the alarms started going off.

“Shit, fuck, shit!” Louis swore, fumbling for his keys and attempting to open the door without dropping the merman. He managed to get it into the passenger seat with only a little difficulty, pushing the seat back all the way so there was room for the merman’s tail to coil up on the floorboard.

Louis made sure the creature was secure before he climbed into the driver’s side, starting up the Corolla and slamming it into reverse. His tires squealed as he peeled out of the parking garage, and only once they were out in traffic did the magnitude of what he’d done fully settle over Louis. He had just stolen a merman from his former place of employment, and now he had no idea what to do with it.

Throughout the drive home, Louis kept stealing glances at the merman, but it had its face pressed against the window, watching the lights and buildings go by in fascination. It was almost cute, Louis supposed… for a fish, anyway.

“What am I going to do with you?” Louis murmured. He could just take the thing to Lake Michigan, toss it in and be done with it. But the water in the tank had been salt water, and Louis didn’t want to find out the hard way whether or not mermaids could survive in freshwater.

Louis pulled up to the curb outside his building, relieved to see that the police weren’t waiting to take him in. There were cameras on every inch of the office building, so it was only a matter of time, but hopefully it would be long enough for Louis to come up with a plan. In retrospect, that might have been something he should have thought of _before_ stealing a fucking merman.

Too late now, Louis supposed. He had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. There was a creature in his care that depended on him for survival, and Louis wasn’t going to let the thing come to any harm after removing it from the relative safety of its tank. He got out of his car, going around the passenger’s side and opening the door. The merman looked up at him with interest, and Louis could see the intelligence it its large green eyes. It studied him as Louis undid the seatbelt and gathered it into his arms. Louis felt sick at the thought that an intelligent being was being kept captive. Maybe it was more human than fish after all.

Louis managed to get the merman upstairs and into his apartment without being seen, and deposited it on the couch as carefully as he could manage. It twisted around to see what it was lying on, running a hand over the fabric and picking at a small tear in the cushion with a frown on its face. It had probably never been in someone’s home before, Louis realized. “This is called a couch,” Louis told it, repeating the word and touching the furnishing. “I’ll get some water in the tub for you, and then I’m going to figure out what the hell to do with you.” He turned toward the bathroom, pausing to glance over his shoulder at the merman. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

The merman made a low trilling noise, almost like it was agreeing, and reached to pick up the television remote. It squeezed the small device in its hand, startling when the screen across the room came to life.

“That’s the TV,” Louis said, unable to keep himself from smiling. “I’ll be right back.” He watched the merman experimentally press a couple of buttons, its eyes lighting up every time the image changed on the screen. He chuckled to himself on the way to the bathroom. It was pretty cute, he had to admit, the way it was so interested in the world around it. Louis couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to live entirely in water and then be thrust onto land. The poor thing must have been frightened, but it seemed at ease around Louis at least. It trusted Louis, for some reason or another, and Louis was going to do his best not to betray that trust.

Louis started filling the tub, checking the temperature with his hand to ensure it wasn’t too hot. While the water ran, he used his phone to Google how to make saltwater at home, hoping that it would be good enough for the merman. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he made the creature sick while trying to help it. Louis ducked into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of table salt, its contents clumped together from moisture. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do until he could get some sea salt. On his way back to the bathroom he peered into the living room to check on the merman. It had discovered the lamp next to the sofa, pulling the chain to turn it on and off and watching in fascination. Louis had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggle, quickly retreating to the bathroom so he wouldn’t disturb the moment.

It probably wasn’t at the exact right pH level, but the water was a comfortable temperature and tasted salty, so he hoped it was close enough to natural seawater for the merman. He turned off the tap and went to see what his guest had gotten into during his absence.

The merman had found Louis’ beer can from earlier, the one he’d abandoned on the coffee table when he had to leave. It was turning the can from side to side, then lifted it up to peer into the opening. A droplet of beer spilled out, landing on the merman’s nose, and it gave a displeased squawk.

Louis giggled, stepping over to the couch and taking the can. “I don’t think beer would be good for you.” He looked at the can, considering. “Well, I don’t think beer is good for anybody, but that’s beside the point.” He set it down on the coffee table, holding his hands out to the creature. “Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

The merman lifted its arms, allowing Louis to pick it up. It curled up against him, looking around as Louis carried it to the bathroom, and Louis took great care not to hit its tail against the doorframe. “I hope this is okay,” Louis said, nodding towards the bath. “I thought you might not like to be out of the water for too long.”

When it noticed the water, the merman bared its teeth in what could almost be considered a smile. It flipped its tail, and the movement startled Louis into nearly dropping it. “Easy, buddy,” Louis said, lowering the merman to perch on the edge of the tub. He figured if the water was going to harm it, he would know by the way it reacted to its tail getting wet. The merman smacked the water with its tail, watching it splash up the sides of the tub, and turned its head to seek out Louis.

“Is it okay?” Louis asked, receiving another toothy grin in response. “Here, let’s get this off you and you can get in.” He coaxed the merman into lifting its arms so that Louis could help it out of the sweatshirt, revealing its smooth chest and strong arms. There was no hair on its body, just unblemished skin and the long, tangled tresses cascading down its broad shoulders. “There you go,” Louis said, balling up the shirt. “It’s all yours.”

The merman trilled again before sliding into the water with a splash. It slapped its tail happily, spraying Louis with water.

“Hey, cut it out,” Louis laughed, wiping the droplets from his face. “You enjoy your bath, and I’m going to sit here and try to figure out what to do with you.” He closed the lid of the toilet seat, sitting down and pulling out his phone to see if he could find any information on merfolk. The results were more than a little disheartening. It seemed there were only a handful of them in captivity, and most were privately owned so there wasn’t much online about caring for them. Most of what he found referenced fictional mermaids or folklore, none of which was helpful when there was a real life merman splashing around in your bathtub.

“What do you eat, huh?” Louis asked, looking up from his phone. “You do eat, right?” He mimed putting something in his mouth and chewing. The merman responded by spitting a stream of water at him. “Hey! None of that!”

It smiled innocently, its teeth white and sharp, but not at all menacing. There was even a dimple that appeared in its cheek. Louis shook his head, returning to his phone and trying to locate something that might be even remotely helpful. The most he could find was a Facebook page belonging to a group of mermaid enthusiasts, and only a fraction of the information there seemed legitimate. “These guys seem to think there’s a colony of merfolk that live off the coast of California,” he told the creature, raising his voice to be heard over the splashing. “Is that where you’re from?” It made sense; it was being kept in warm salt water, so even if that wasn’t its original home then surely it would be a suitable one.

A light clicked on in Louis’ head. Niall. He had to call Niall. It seemed like fate, in a way, that only this afternoon would his friend insist he come visit, and now Louis had an undeniable reason to go. He would take the merman to LA and set it free in the ocean, and perhaps he could lie low there for a while. He was going to be arrested eventually, of that he was quite certain, but he was at least going to see the ocean before he did.

Louis left the merman in the bathtub, figuring it would be okay alone for a few minutes while he called Niall. It was early evening in LA, and when the phone kept ringing Louis worried that perhaps Niall was already onstage for the night, but then his friend answered with an excited, “Tommo! Twice in one day?” Louis could make out the sound of people talking on the other end of the line, indicating Niall was somewhere crowded.

“Yeah, I kind of need to talk to you about something,” Louis said, walking down the hall and to the kitchen for a beer. “Do you have a minute?”

“I have a few before I need to start getting ready,” Niall said. “What’s going on? Change your mind about a vacation on the coast?”

Louis grabbed a beer from the fridge, wishing he had something stronger for the conversation he was about to have. “Well, about that,” he said, popping open the can and taking a drink. “How much do you know about mermaids?”

There was a pause, then a burst of laughter. “What the hell are you talking about? Have you been drinking?”

“No, Niall, I have not been drinking,” he said, gripping the can in his hand tightly enough that his fingers dented the aluminum. “Look, do you remember the big aquarium in the lobby of our building?”

“Yeah, big fishy dude in there. Pretty sure it’s fake. Why, you got a crush?”

Louis sighed. “No, I don’t have a crush, and it’s definitely not a fake.” He paused to take a breath. “It’s, ah, currently swimming around in my bathtub.”

Niall was silent for so long that Louis would have thought he hung up if not for the background noise on the other end of the call. “They lend it out for slumber parties? Or are you telling me you kidnapped a fucking mermaid?”

“Liberated is the word I’m going to go with when they arrest me,” Louis joked, though it fell flat thanks to the very real possibility of that happening. No, not a possibility… more like an inevitability. If he was back at work and asked to calculate the risk of his actions over the course of the evening, Wardentree Mutual wouldn’t go near it with a ten-foot pole.

“Louis, what the hell were you thinking?” Niall asked incredulously. “What are you going to do with a mermaid?”

“I think it’s a merman, actually,” Louis corrected. “It, um, I think he’s male.”

“I’m not going to ask how you know that. But seriously, man, what are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to set him free,” Louis told him. “I think he came from California. I’m pretty sure, anyway.” He smiled, even though he knew Niall couldn’t see it. “I guess what I’m saying is I might be visiting this weekend after all.”

“You’re mental,” Niall said, and then the call disconnected.

Louis stared down at his phone. He knew what he had done was crazy, and that the whole situation was unbelievable. And yeah, he hoped Niall would help him, but he was going to get the merman to the ocean even if he had to do it alone. He needed to get a few things ready, and maybe grab an hour or two of sleep, but they needed to leave tonight because morning would be too late. He finished his beer and was just about to go check on the merman when his phone buzzed in his hand with a text from Niall.

 _I’ll help. That doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re fucking crazy. Drive safe._ It was followed with his address.

 _Thanks man,_ Louis replied, his face splitting into a grin. He knew he could count on Niall, and besides needing his help Louis was really looking forward to seeing his friend again. Feeling much better now that he had a semblance of a plan, Louis went back to the bathroom to check on the merman.

His good mood instantly vanished. The floor was covered with water, a puddle spreading over the tiles and soaking the bath mat. Somehow the faucet had gotten turned on, and the merman was pressed as far away from it as he could get, staring at it in horror as he clung to the shower curtain. He looked at Louis with fearful eyes, his lips pulled down in a grimace as he made frantic humming noises.

“Hey, hey, easy,” Louis said, rushing to the edge of the tub. The hot water was going full force, and Louis imagined it was too hot for the merman. He shut it off, pulling the plug to let the water still in the tub drain away. “See? It’s okay. It’s going away.”

The merman hesitantly relaxed, letting go of the shower curtain and glaring at the faucet as if it might start spewing hot water again at any moment. He—and when had Louis started thinking of it as a he?—turned his eyes on Louis, bottom lip stuck out in the most exaggerated pout Louis had ever seen.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Louis simpered. He grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet and draped it over the merman’s shoulders. “This is so you don’t drip anywhere. Do you want to go find something to eat?”

The merman gnashed his teeth eagerly, reaching up for Louis to be lifted out of the tub. It was sweet, how trusting he was, and Louis wondered if that’s what got the merman caught in the first place. He carried the creature back to the couch, sitting him up against one arm and covering his tail with a blanket. “You sit tight. I’m going to see if I have anything to feed you.”

Louis didn’t keep much food in his apartment that wasn’t frozen or canned, and he could not bring himself to make the merman a Hungry Man meal. He dug through the canned food instead, coming up with some tuna and a tin of sardines, though he couldn’t remember actually purchasing the latter. He opened both, figuring he’d let the merman choose.

The creature was right where Louis left him, and it might have been Louis’ imagination but he appeared to perk up when he caught sight of Louis entering the room. “I brought you a couple things,” Louis said, perching on the edge of the couch next to the merman’s tail. “I figured you probably eat fish, right?” He handed over the tin of sardines, watching as the merman cautiously took a sniff. He reached in, picking up one of the tiny fish, and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed, smacking his lips together, and grabbed a couple more sardines to eat. He opened his mouth wide, tongue out, and dropped them in one after the other.

“Well, at least I know one thing you like,” Louis said, adding sardines to the list of things he needed to stock up on. “This is tuna. It’s like shredded fish.” He traded the can for the empty sardine tin.

The merman stuck his finger into the gooey contents of the can, making a horrified face at the texture. He brought his finger to his mouth and took a delicate lick, all the while watching Louis with distrustful eyes. He seemed to like the taste, though, because soon he was digging into the can with his fingers and stuffing the tuna into his mouth.

“I’ll have to make you a tuna salad sandwich,” Louis laughed, taking the empty can and watching the merman suck his fingers clean. “That would be good for the road, right?” He realized he hadn’t told the creature about his plan, hadn’t even asked if that’s what the merman wanted. “Listen. I have a friend, and he lives near the ocean. I think you might have come from there,” Louis told him. He wasn’t sure if the merman understood him, but he was listening at the very least. “We’re going to take a trip and go see him. You’ll be free,” Louis promised. “Is that okay?”

The merman trilled softly, almost a purr, and curved his tail around Louis’ body on the couch cushion. It felt like a cuddle, and Louis took that to mean _yes._ “We need to get some sleep, and then we’ll get you home, all right?” Louis stood up, pulling away from the tail and coaxing the merman to lie down on the couch. Louis covered him with a blanket, only the very tips of the merman’s fins poking out. “Sleep well… Shit, do you have a name? I need something to call you. I’m Louis.”

“Hrrr,” the merman bubbled in response. “Hrr, hrrrr.” It sounded like someone rolling their tongue underwater, and Louis tried to replicate it as best as he could.

“Hurrr.”

The merman made a delighted squeak, his eyes crinkling and teeth bared. He repeated the noise again, slower, then waited expectantly for Louis to try again.

“Hurrr. Hurrrr. Hu— Oh, I’m never going to get this,” Louis said in frustration, glaring at the amused merman watching him. “I’m going to call you Harry.”

“Hrrr,” the creature agreed, seeming satisfied. He made a whistling sound and gave Louis a smile before closing his eyes, the blanket pulled all the way up to his chin.

Louis watched him fondly, resisting the urge to reach out and smooth Harry’s hair away from his face. Every second he spent with the merman made him realize how intelligent Harry was, that he had a personality and fears, was capable of communicating even if it wasn’t with words. Most importantly, it affirmed that Louis had done the right thing in stealing him, because Harry deserved a lot more than a life in a tiny tank. He was a wild creature, unfit to be caged, and Louis was going to make sure that he got to swim in the open sea again if it was the last thing he did.

“Good night, Harry,” Louis said, switching off the lamp. He watched just long enough to make sure that Harry seemed comfortable, then set off to his own room. He would sleep too, grab a couple hours of rest before they started on their journey, but for now he needed to pack everything the two of them could possibly need for a few days on the road.

He was going to need a lot more tuna.

 

***

 

Louis didn’t get much sleep, anxiety wrapped tightly around his every thought and keeping him from fully relaxing. He kept waiting for a phone call, or a knock on the door, or even someone just breaking the door down and taking Harry away. He wouldn’t allow it, couldn’t let Harry be locked back up before they even tried to get him to freedom. No, he corrected himself, he wasn’t letting Harry get locked back up at all.

His alarm went off far sooner than Louis liked, but they had to get a move on in case someone came for them at daybreak. Louis had packed a suitcase with clothes and toiletries, making sure to bring along some of his larger sweaters and t-shirts for Harry to wear. He had a cooler filled with drinks and tuna salad sandwiches, and a bag of whatever junk food he could find in the cabinets. He looked around his apartment, not knowing when or even if he’d ever see it again, and went to go wake up Harry.

The merman was curled into a tight little ball on the sofa, the blanket bunched around his middle and the end of his tail hanging off the couch. He was snoring softly, little whistling sounds that brought a smile to Louis’ face. It was the most peaceful he had ever seen the merman look, and now he had to disturb him and put him in a car for the next several hours.

“Hey, you,” Louis whispered, kneeling down close to the couch and gently shaking Harry’s bare shoulder. “It’s time to get up.”

Harry whined, a pathetic sigh that almost, almost made Louis want to let him sleep.

“Come on, now,” Louis urged, wrapping his arms around Harry’s body and pulling him into a sitting position. The merman made another noise of protest but allowed Louis to move him, yawning and rubbing at his sleepy eyes once he was upright. “Have you ever slept out of the water before?” Louis asked him, handing Harry a sweatshirt.

Harry took the garment, turning it around to examine it before pulling it over his head. It took a few seconds of struggling, but eventually his head popped through the collar with a proud grin.

“You’ve got it on backwards,” Louis laughed, gently turning the sweater and helping Harry with the armholes. “There. You can sleep in the car, okay? We just have to hit the road.” He wasn’t sure if Harry understood, but the merman did lift his arms in preparation for Louis to pick him up. “Not yet,” Louis said, gently pushing Harry’s arms back down. “Let me get the car loaded up, and then we’ll get you settled.”

Once the bags and cooler were piled in the back of the Corolla, Louis went back for Harry. He was still sitting up, tail slapping against the ground as he played with the lamp once more. He had pulled it to the edge of the table and was staring up beneath the shade, watching the bulb turn on and off.

“You’re going to hurt your eyes,” Louis chastised, drawing Harry’s attention away from the lamp. The merman bared his teeth in what Louis had decided was definitely a smile, and Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He had laughed more the past few hours with Harry than he had in the last year altogether. “Are you ready to go?”

The merman made a whistling sound, raising his arms once more, and Louis picked him up off the couch. This time Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, cuddling close, and Louis pressed his cheek against the top of Harry’s head. “You can tell I’m helping you, can’t you?” he murmured, touched by the display of affection. “Come on, then. Let’s get you home.”

Louis situated Harry in the passenger seat, tucking a blanket around him and showing him how to lean the seat back. That turned out to be a mistake, as Harry spent the whole drive to the I-55 onramp popping up and down like he was on a seesaw.

“Do you want some music?” Louis asked, once they were on the interstate and it was clear that Harry was not going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. He had an older car, so there was no way to hook up his iPhone, but the radio worked and he had a few CDs when they got tired of that. He switched on the radio, making sure the volume wasn’t too loud, and Harry immediately stopping playing with his seat to reach for the controls.

He twisted the volume knob, and the tuner, and switched the balance from the left speakers to the right and back again. He skipped stations until he landed on one that was out of range, mostly static with only hints of words coming through every now and again. Harry looked at Louis in excitement, clapping his hands together and imitating the sound of the static on the radio like he was singing along.

“That’s not even music,” Louis laughed, reaching over and hitting the button for the local top 40 station. Taylor Swift’s newest single came on and Louis made a face, quickly switching to a different preset. “That’s not music either,” he explained. Eventually he settled on a station playing Ed Sheeran, singing softly along to ‘Perfect.’

Harry listened in fascination, turning his gaze from the radio to Louis’ mouth. He reached over, touching Louis’ lips, then dropping his hand to feel the vibrations in Louis’ throat. He started humming along, quietly and not quite with the melody, but it was close enough.

 

 

“Music,” Louis said, glancing away from the road to smile at Harry. “Do you have music where you’re from?” Did Harry even remember where he was from? For all Louis knew Harry had been taken when he was very young. The thought of that tank being all Harry had ever known made Louis sad. “Still, I bet you don’t have an Ed Sheeran,” Louis said, turning up the radio and trying to drown out his thoughts.

They got as far as Normal before Louis had to make a pit stop, pulling into a gas station to fill up the car and use the restroom. “You stay put,” Louis told Harry, turning off the car and taking the keys out of the ignition. “Here, play with this while I’m gone.” He opened his cell phone to a game consisting of a bunch of brightly colored jewels and offered it to Harry. Harry took the phone and eagerly began tapping at the screen, chittering excitedly as it reacted to his touch. Confident that the game would keep Harry occupied for a few minutes, Louis locked the doors and made his way inside the station.

Louis came back out with a coffee for himself and a bottle of water for Harry. He unlocked Harry’s door and showed him the water. “For drinking,” Louis told him, miming pouring the contents into his mouth. He took off the cap and passed it to Harry.

Harry immediately tipped the bottle over his mouth, resulting in him spluttering and spilling water all over himself.

“No, like this,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand over the bottle and gently tipping it against his lips. “Slowly, see?” It went much smoother that time, with more water ending up in the merman’s mouth than on his sweater. Once he was certain Harry wasn’t going to drown himself with a bottle of water, he went about filling up the car and climbed back in. Harry pointed at the cup of coffee when Louis set it in the cup holder  between them.

“That’s coffee,” Louis told him. “It’s hot. You won’t like it.” Harry just stared at him expectantly, and already Louis was finding himself incapable of refusing Harry anything. “Fine you can try it. Slowly, remember?” he reminded Harry, really not wanting a repeat of the incident with the water.

Harry took the cup in both hands, eyebrows raising at the warmth of the cup. He brought it to his nose, taking a careful sniff, then took a testing sip of the hot liquid. He face immediately contorted, his eyes narrowing and mouth pulling downward, and he hastily thrust the cup back at Louis before reaching for his water.

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it,” Louis chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee and returning it to the cup holder so he could start the car. Harry huffed in the seat next to him, having drained his water bottle, but perked up again when Louis passed his phone back over. “We’ve got one more stop, okay? Then we’ll get back on the road.” Already the night was fading, the first glow of sunrise threatening to bloom on the horizon, and Louis wanted to be as far away as possible by the time anyone realized he was gone. It was a Saturday, at least, meaning that the Wal-Mart he stopped at was fairly quiet given the early hour. It would only take one person to spot him or Harry, and then they would be caught.

“I’m going to get us some supplies,” Louis told Harry, who was still enthralled by the game. “I’ll get you some more fish to eat, yeah? You liked that, didn’t you?”

Harry looked up from the phone and bared his teeth at Louis, making a biting motion.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Louis said with a grin. He left the merman to his game, hurrying into the store and grabbing a shopping cart. He filled it with bottled water, cans of tuna and tins of sardines and anchovies, and even a box of microwavable fish sticks, certain the merman might appreciate a little variety in his diet. He grabbed a ring of cocktail shrimp too, and all the canisters of sea salt he could find. He added a spray bottle, and a pair of sunglasses for Harry, then headed to the pharmacy.

The sun was properly coming up when Louis got back to the car. He popped the trunk, noticing how Harry twisted in his seat to see what he was doing. He took the largest purchase out of its box, assembling it so that it would be ready when they needed it, and stashed it in the trunk. The fish sticks went into the cooler, along with several bottles of water, and Louis climbed back into the driver’s seat to show Harry the rest of his purchases.

“These are for your eyes,” Louis said, handing Harry the sunglasses. He pulled his own out of the center console and put them on, watching Harry copy him. Next he pulled the squirt bottle out of the bag, hastily filled with a mixture of salt and warm water in the store’s bathroom. “I wasn’t sure how long you could stay out of the water, so this is for if you start feeling too dry,” Louis explained. He sprayed Harry’s arm with the bottle.

The merman startled at first, then snatched the water bottle away and gleefully sprayed himself with it a couple times. He gave Louis a mischievous grin and squirted him too, just for good measure.

 

 

“Excuse you, that is your water,” Louis said, turning the nozzle of the bottle away from himself. Finally he pulled out the cocktail shrimp, holding the tray up so Harry could see. “I thought you might be hungry, so I got you some breakfast.”

Harry immediately dropped the spray bottle and grabbed for the shrimp with both hands. Louis pried off the lid before he handed it over, and Harry wasted no time shoving the shrimp into his mouth.

“Hey, easy!” Louis warned, seriously afraid that Harry might choke. “You like shrimp, huh? Try the cocktail sauce.” Louis reached into the center of the ring and popped open the tub of sauce. Harry picked up the tub, tilting it from side to side to watch the viscous red sauce move, then poured it into his mouth.

“That’s one way to do it,” Louis laughed. He started the car and put it into gear, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back toward 55. They had a full tank of gas and enough food to last them until they stopped again, which hopefully would be once they were out of Illinois. It was around three hours to the state line, and once they hit Missouri Louis would allow himself to relax. Until then, though, he was going to keep driving for as long as he could keep his eyes open.

Harry, it turned out, was an excellent road trip partner. He let Louis choose the radio stations for the most part, as long as he could play with the dial every so often. He hummed and whistled and trilled when he wanted something, but there was no incessant chatter or awkward silence. He played with Louis’ phone, and rolled the window up and down, but by the time they reached Springfield Harry had fallen asleep, his head lolled against the window with his mouth hanging wide open. Louis smiled over at him, turning down the radio and letting him sleep as long as he could.

They crossed into Missouri a little after 9 AM, the sky clear and blue over seemingly endless farmland. The cities were small and spread out, the miles between occupied by fields full of corn and cattle. Harry was particularly intrigued by the cows, pointing desperately at them and looking to Louis for an explanation.

“Those are cows,” Louis told him. “People raise them to eat, and for milk. They say ‘moo.’”

“Moooo,” Harry tried, grinning excitedly when Louis nodded his approval. “Mooo!”

Louis would regret that, an hour later, when Harry was still mooing each time they passed a farm. Up ahead were signs for a rest stop, and Louis definitely needed to get out and stretch his legs. “Are you hungry?” Louis asked once they were parked. “I made us some sandwiches, would you like one?”

Harry trilled, and Louis twisted around to dig in the cooler in the backseat. He pulled out two sandwiches and two bottles of water, passing one of each to Harry. He opened the baggie his sandwich was in, holding it up so Harry could do the same, and took a big bite. “’S tuna salad,” he said, mouth still full. It was a little soggy, but he didn’t mind and hoped Harry wouldn’t either.

Harry took a small bite of his own sandwich, chewing once or twice before his eyes lit up. The next bite he took was far bigger, and Louis wasn’t entirely sure Harry chewed it at all. “You like that?” Louis asked, watching Harry partially in amusement and partially to make sure the merman didn’t choke. He finished his sandwich and reached back into the cooler, pulling out another one for Harry. “Here, if you’re still hungry. Stay here, okay?”

Harry eagerly accepted the sandwich, flashing his teeth at Louis and whistling.

“You’re welcome,” Louis chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” He locked the car and sought out the bathrooms, then stopped at the vending machine for soda. He really wanted to make it across Missouri before stopping to sleep, and that would be another several hours yet and his coffee had long since worn off. He made a note to stock up on energy drinks the next time he stopped for gas. He opened his drink, taking a long swallow, and fired off a quick text to Niall to let him know their progress before climbing back in the car.

Harry’s eyes fell on the soda immediately. He was always curious, Louis noted, though he imagined he would be the same after years of being forced to watch the world and never interact with it. He looked down at the soda, unsure of whether or not he should let Harry try it. “This is really sweet,” Louis warned. “Do you like sweet things?”

Harry took the bottle, tipping it back gently the way Louis showed him with the water. He spluttered at the first taste, pulling the bottle away and staring at it in wonder. Louis was just about to reach for it when Harry took another drink, swallowing over and over until half the bottle was gone.

Louis blinked. “I guess you do like sweet things,” he said. Harry shyly tried to pass the half empty bottle back, but Louis pushed it away. “Nah, you keep it. I’ll get another one.”

Another trip to the vending machine later and they were back on the road. Louis could tell Harry was getting restless, twisting in his seat and pulling at his seat belt. He thumped his tail loudly against the floorboard and made sad little humming sounds as he stared out the window.

“We’ll stop soon,” Louis promised. “I bet you need to get back in the water soon, don’t you?” he reached over to feel Harry’s arm, and sure enough the skin was warm and dry, not soft like it had been the night before. He reached for the spray bottle, handing it Harry. “Use this for now. I’ll find us a hotel with a big bathtub just for you.”

Harry sprayed himself down, hitting Louis with water a few times that were more than likely not accidental, and then slumped back in his seat. It was like he was back in a cage again, and the thought of making him feel that way tugged painfully at Louis’ heart.

“I’m trying to help you,” Louis said softly. “It might not feel like it right now, but I hope you know that.” He wasn’t sure if Harry even heard him, but then there was a large palm on his shoulder and Louis turned his head to see Harry looking at him, his sharp-toothed grin in place. He gave quiet whistle before turning the volume on the radio up so loud that Louis couldn’t talk if he wanted to. Louis left it, enjoying the way Harry trilled along to the songs regardless of not knowing them, and sang right along with him.

They made it to Kansas City by early afternoon, and after eight hours of driving on very little sleep Louis was exhausted. Harry was miserable as well, his skin and tail dry after being out of the water for so long, and he had long since emptied his spray bottle. Now he was sitting with it held in his hands, pointing the nozzle at his fins and whining when only a few drops came out.

“We’ll get you a bath soon,” Louis promised, pulling into a gas station for fuel and to look up hotels with decent bathtubs. A few had pools, but he didn’t think the management would appreciate him filling them with salt, nor did he think Harry would like the chlorine so a tub would have to do. He settled on a Best Western north of the city and booked it online, already dreaming about falling into bed and sleeping for a few solid hours.

“We’re going to stay at a hotel,” Louis explained as they drove. “It’s like, a temporary bedroom for travelers. I’ll make you a nice bath and we can order room service, and once it’s dark we’ll keep going, all right?”

Harry just listened, tilting his head from side to side as Louis talked. He held up the empty spray bottle, chittering sadly.

“And I’ll refill your water,” Louis promised. He took the exit for the hotel and turned into the parking lot. “I’m going to go check in. Can you stay here and wait?”

Harry frowned, clearly tired of being stuck in the car, but he didn’t make any move to get out. Louis was sure merfolk weren’t meant to stay seated for so long, and he hoped it wasn’t causing Harry any pain to do so. “I’ll be right back, and then we’ll get you out of the car.” He ran inside to check in, asking for directions to the side entrance closest to his room, and then he was back to the car to retrieve Harry. He moved the car next to the side door, then went and got his large purchase from earlier out of the trunk. The collapsible wheelchair wasn’t anything fancy, but it would look less suspicious than carrying Harry in and out of public places. As long as they could keep his tail hidden, a man in a wheelchair wouldn’t draw any suspicious looks.

Harry seemed distraught at the idea of being taken from one chair and placed in another, but he allowed Louis to transfer him to the chair and tuck a blanket gently over his lap and tail. “Just a few more minutes, okay? Just long enough to get inside.”

Harry sighed dramatically and put on his sunglasses.

“You’re more human than I thought,” Louis muttered. He grabbed his suitcase and the cooler, sitting the latter in Harry’s lap, and wheeled the entire lot into the hotel.

Their room was on the second floor, and a shaky elevator ride later, Louis was swiping them into it. It was quaint and clean, done in the same outdated color scheme as every affordable motel across the Midwest, but it would do. There was a mini fridge for their food and a bathtub big enough for Harry, and that was all that really mattered at the moment.

Louis lifted Harry from the chair to one of the beds, handing him the television remote and a can of tuna. “I’m going to get your water going, all right?” Harry didn’t answer, too interested in pressing every button on the remote to see what each of them did. Chuckling to himself, Louis grabbed a carton of sea salt and set off to draw Harry a bath. The hotel tub was slightly bigger than the one at his apartment, which he was sure Harry would appreciate. He wished he could find somewhere for Harry to properly stretch himself out, to use his tail as it was meant to instead of keeping himself folded tight. Soon Harry would be in the ocean, able to swim as much as he wanted, and Louis had to hold on to that idea.

By the time Louis had the tub filled, Harry had made himself comfortable in the bed and was happily flipping through channels on the television. He seemed to like commercials best, watching them with rapt attention and flipping to another channel whenever a program came back on.

“Ready for a dip?” Louis asked, and Harry trilled excitedly, tossing the remote in the air. He reached for Louis, opening and closing his fists in the air like he couldn’t wait a second longer to get back in the water. “Hold on, let’s get you undressed first.” He helped Harry out of his sweatshirt before picking him up once more. Harry sighed happily and cuddled close to Louis’ chest, his skin warm against Louis’. Louis couldn’t help holding him tighter, clutching him close as he carried him to the bathroom. Harry made him feel needed, wanted, and he never expected to develop so much affection for a creature that he only just met.

He also knew, deep down, that Harry wasn’t a simple creature, either. He was just as human as Louis was, but admitting that made the circumstances of Harry’s captivity even harder to swallow.

Once Harry spotted the bath he started squirming in Louis’ arms, his tail smacking against Louis’ hip. “I’m going to drop you if you don’t cut it out!” Louis warned. He managed to get Harry to the edge of the tub, and the merman slid straight into the water without delay. He cooed with happiness as he settled into the water, sinking in as far as he could go and using his tail to splash water over his torso. He closed his eyes and issued a happy, whistling sigh, his lips stretched into a peaceful smile.

“Feel better?” Louis asked, taking a seat on the edge of the tub. “I’m sorry I had to keep you out so long. We have a lot of ground left to cover, but then you never have to leave the water again if you don’t want to.”

Harry turned his head, opening his bright green eyes and studying Louis curiously, like he was listening and waiting for Louis to say more. Louis kept talking.

“I’ve always wanted to see the ocean,” Louis told the merman. “We have the Great Lakes in Chicago, but it’s not the same. I want to see a sandy beach and waves and sunshine. Do you remember any of that?” he asked. Harry didn’t answer, not that Louis expected him to. “My friend Niall lives there. That’s who we’re going to see. I’ve wanted to visit him for awhile, but it always felt like something was holding me back, like I had grown roots and couldn’t leave even if I wanted to. Now I feel like I could go anywhere.” He shook his head, scoffing quietly. “That doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

Harry made a soft humming sound, using his tail to gently tap the surface of the water.

“I know you probably don’t understand a word I’m saying, but I really feel like I can talk to you,” Louis confessed. “You’re pretty good company, for a fish.”

Harry made a face, scrunching up his nose and wriggling in the water. He raised his fins as if preparing to splash Louis with water.

Louis raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, not a fish!” he agreed. “It’s just, I felt so trapped there. So stifled. I felt like there was something great that I was meant to do, but I was stuck in a rut instead. Kind of like you,” Louis said, reaching into the tub and flicking some water at Harry’s face. “Maybe that’s why we get along so well. We understand one another, don’t we?”

Harry chirped at him before slouching down in the tub until his mouth and nose were underwater. He blew out a stream of bubbles, his eyes crinkling in mirth.

 

 

Louis stood, smiling down at the merman enjoying his bath. “Soon you’ll have all the water you could want,” Louis promised him. “I’m going to order us some food, all right? I’ll be right out there if you need me.” He pointed out into the room, waiting for Harry’s answering trill before he headed back to the bedroom to make himself comfortable. He changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants before digging in the cooler for the box of fish sticks he had bought for Harry. He put a few in the microwave and ordered a pizza, all the while listening to the sounds coming from the bathroom. Between the splashes were various Harry noises that Louis was growing used to, trills and chitters and hums. Louis had no way of understanding was Harry was actually saying, but he felt like he could read the merman well enough to know what he meant. It made him feel even closer to Harry, something he was desperately trying to avoid since they’d be saying goodbye soon. Harry wasn’t like Niall; once Harry was gone, there was no calling him up to have a chat.

It was ridiculous to be so attached after such a short amount of time. Louis had only cared about Harry for a little over twenty-four hours. He felt responsible for Harry, for his happiness and for not helping him sooner. He knew he wasn’t alone, that thousands of other people had shared the indifference that contributed to Harry’s imprisonment, but Louis deeply regretted his involvement. Would anyone else even wonder what had happened to the merman in the lobby?

It didn’t matter now. Louis was going to grant Harry the freedom he deserved, and then he’d take whatever consequences were handed his way. It was already worth it to see Harry smile, to hear the noises he made when he was happy and watch him splash around in the tub. He was a different creature than the one Louis rescued from that tank.

That, at least, gave Louis some comfort. He knew that even the past day of being a free merman meant a lot to Harry. It meant a lot to Louis as well, though he couldn’t put into words why he felt that way. There was just something about Harry, something unnamable, and Louis didn’t believe in fate but he did believe that maybe they were supposed to find one another. It was Harry who needed to be rescued, and perhaps in turn Harry was rescuing Louis as well.

That was a silly thought, and Louis pushed it out of his mind when the microwave beeped. He hadn’t remembered to get paper plates, but he managed to rip the box into a sort of tray and used that to carry them into the bathroom for Harry.

“All right, I got you some dinner,” Louis announced. True, it was one in the afternoon, but having been up since four AM meant this was their third meal of the day. He sat on the edge of the tub, showing Harry the fish sticks. “Do you want to come and eat?” Harry reached for the box, and Louis let him take it after making sure he held it steady. “Humans don’t usually eat in the bathroom, just so you’re aware.”

Harry wasn’t listening, too busy examining the breaded strips of fish in front of him. He sniffed at them, nostrils flaring, and turned his big green eyes on Louis in a silent question.

“It’s fish,” Louis told him. “It’s breaded and fried, but there’s fish in there.” He reached for one and broke it in half, letting Harry see the meat inside. “See?”

Harry took one of the halves from Louis and sniffed it again before taking a small bite. He must have deemed it acceptable, because he was soon grabbing for the other half as well. “You’re probably not used to cooked fish, are you? What do you eat in the wild?”

Harry looked at Louis, considering, then down at the fish sticks. He snatched one from the box and dropped it into the bath before Louis could stop him. Just as quickly he grabbed the food back out of the water and gleefully took a large bite out of it.

“Right, you catch fish,” Louis said, shaking his head in amusement. “Bet they’re a bit more lively than these, aren’t they?” Harry chirped in response, a noise that could almost pass for a laugh. “Maybe we’ll get you some sashimi tomorrow. That’s raw fish, but like, already dead and cut up.”

A knock at the door drew Louis’ attention, presumably the pizza he’d ordered. “Hold that thought,” he told Harry, going to answer the door. He gave the driver a decent tip and carried the box over to his bed, mouth watering at the smell. His tuna salad sandwich had worn off some time ago, and Harry hadn’t exactly offered to share his fish sticks. Figuring Harry would be all right on his own, Louis sat down and opened the box to reveal the pizza within. He picked up a slice and brought it to his mouth, belly rumbling in excitement, when a sharp trilling noise caught his attention. He jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom to make sure Harry was okay.

Harry, it turned out, was just fine. He had hoisted his upper body out of the tub, straining to try and see out into the rest of the room. He relaxed when he saw Louis, his eyes zeroing in on the slice of pizza still in his hand. Harry reached for it, sniffing at the air.

“No way,” Louis said, keeping his dinner out of Harry’s reach. “You had yours. Pizza is for humans.” That earned him a squawk of irritation. “Okay, that was a poor choice of words,” Louis admitted. “Listen, I’ve already given you enough new food for one day. I don’t want to make you sick.”

Harry wasn’t convinced. He reached for the pizza again, making a sad sound, and Louis sighed in defeat. “Fine, you can have a slice,” he said, unable to resist the pathetic look on Harry’s face, “but you have to come out here and eat. No pizza in the tub.”

Harry immediately raised his arms, waiting for Louis to help him out of the bath. Louis stepped out of the bathroom to return his piece of pizza to the box, then went back for Harry. The merman immediately threw his arms around Louis’ neck, burying his face against Louis shoulder like he was hugging Louis. Louis squeezed back gently. “You’re just sucking up to get my food,” Louis muttered, carrying Harry out and dropping him on the second bed. Harry make a shrieking sound as he bounced on the mattress, testing the give of it with his palms curiously when it stilled.

“That’s a bed,” Louis explained as he separated a couple slices of pizza for Harry. “That’s what humans sleep on.” He tore the lid off the box for Harry to use as a plate and handed the food over. Harry immediately took a large bite before Louis could warn him not to, yelping in pain as the hot pizza burned the roof of his mouth. He looked down at the pizza in betrayal.

“It’s hot, silly,” Louis said, trying not to laugh at Harry’s expression. His brows were knit together, his mouth hanging open as he tried to make sense of what had happened to him. “Here, blow on it first.” He made an exaggerated demonstration of blowing over his own slice to cool it down before taking a bite. “See?” he asked around his food.

Harry watched him dubiously but copied his actions, blowing over the pizza and taking a much smaller bite than the first one. He hummed happily, following it with another bite soon after. The entire piece was quickly gone, crust and all, and Harry happily licked the grease from his lip. He reached for his second slice, demolishing it as fast as the previous one, and looked over to the rest of the pie when he was finished.

“You can have one more,” Louis told him, holding a piece just out of Harry’s reach. “But you have to slow down, okay? We have a lot of hours in the car left and I really can’t handle you throwing up in it.”

 

 

Harry pouted but took the slice, eating it even more slowly as if he was trying to make it last. Satisfied he wasn’t going to choke himself, Louis finally finished his first slice. He managed to eat a second while ignoring Harry’s whining, but by his third piece he had caved and given Harry one more. “Don’t get used to this,” he muttered, watching Harry lick his fingers clean. “I don’t think they have pizza where I’m taking you.”

Harry just grinned in response before pushing the lid of the box onto the floor and curling himself up on the bed. He patted his bare stomach with a happy sigh, flipping his tail idly against the mattress.

“What, you’re full so now you’re ready for bed?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow, earning a hum from Harry. “If you’re sure. Let’s get you under the covers.” He stood, urging Harry to scoot over so that he could pull the blanket and sheet down. “Here you go.” Once Harry was back in place, Louis pulled the bedding back over him. “Is that all right?”

Harry answered with a yawn that revealed his sharp teeth. He blinked sleepily up at Louis, smacking his lips.

“Night, Harry,” Louis said, giving his forehead a gentle stroke. Harry whistled, then closed his eyes and curled up one side. Louis stripped down to his boxers and returned to his own bed, shoving the empty pizza box to the floor with Harry’s and climbing under the covers. He turned off the television and reached for the lamp between their beds, pausing to look at Harry for just a moment before plunging the room into darkness. A sliver of daylight still peeked through the curtains, the sun still hours from setting, but Louis was exhausted and succumbed to sleep almost as soon as he set the alarm on his cell phone. He would allow himself a full eight hours to rest, then it was back on the road. They still had a full day’s drive to get to Niall’s, and Harry had barely lasted a fraction of that in the car without needing water. They would have to stop at least once, if not twice more, before they made it to LA. Even then there was no guarantee they wouldn't be found first, Louis arrested and Harry locked back into a cage. That wasn’t going to happen, though. They were going to make it.

Louis let his eyes drift closed, imagining watching Harry disappearing into the surf and unable to shake the feeling that he should be happier about it.

 

***

 

The sound of the fridge closing woke Louis. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up in bed, certain someone must be in the room with them. His jaw dropped at the sight before him, his brain still too foggy with sleep to comprehend what he was seeing.

Harry had pulled himself out of bed and into the wheelchair, managing to get himself over to the mini fridge. He turned the chair clumsily to grin at Louis, a water bottle and a can of sardines in his lap. He whistled happily, holding up his food and water like hard won prizes.

“Hungry, are you?” Louis rasped, sitting up in bed and rubbing at his eyes. It was almost eleven at night, mere minutes before his alarm was set to go off. “Bring them here, then.”

Harry wheeled himself over to the side of Louis’ bed, his strong arms more than capable of turning the wheels once he got the hang of it. He thrust the bottle and can at Louis, chattering happily the entire time.

“I didn’t know you were a morning person,” Louis muttered, leaning forward to take the proffered items. The blanket slipped down as he did so, revealing his bare chest, and Harry reached forward to put a palm on it. He whistled softly, touching his own chest with the other hand. “Hurrr.”

Louis looked down at his body and then at Harry’s. “Yeah, we’re alike, aren’t we?” Louis commented softly. He set down Harry’s sardines and water, holding a palm up like he had against the glass. Harry put his palm against it, warm and smooth, chittering the entire time. “We’re a lot more alike than I ever thought.”

Harry made a cooing noise, flipping his fins against the footrest of the wheelchair.

“I wish I knew what you were saying,” Louis told him, peeling back the top of the sardine can and handing it over. He opened the water bottle too, stealing a sip before passing it to Harry. Harry made a noise of protest, then seemed to think better of it and offered a slimy sardine to Louis.

“No thank you,” Louis declined with a laugh. “Never did like sardines very much.” He smiled as he watched Harry eat, trying not to wince at the sounds he made as he chewed the little fish. “Finish your breakfast and then we’ll get on the road. Long way yet to go.”

While Harry finished the sardines, Louis went to the bathroom to drain the tub and take a quick shower. He had to laugh at the pieces of breading as they swirled down the drain, remnants of Harry demonstrating his fish stick catching abilities. It had only been a couple days and Harry had managed to change his entire life. He didn’t think he would ever be brave enough for a cross-country road trip, but now he had a purpose and his own fear no longer mattered. Harry had probably never been treated kindly since he had been in captivity, and he repaid Louis’ kindness with affection and near constant laughter. He was a bright spot in a world of gray, and it made Louis ill to think of the years of his life that had been wasted because someone wanted a showpiece for their office building. If Harry had to be held captive, he should be given attention and learned from, treated more like the dolphins at the Shedd than an oversized betta fish. But Harry was more human than either, and nothing could excuse the way he had been treated. It also made Louis think twice about ever owning a betta, but that was a thought for another day.

Harry had wheeled himself into the bathroom while Louis showered, wondering where Louis went or perhaps drawn by the sound of the water. Louis poked his head around the curtain when he heard Harry whistle for him. “Ever heard of privacy?” he asked wryly, reaching for a towel and wrapping it securely around his waist. “That’s probably a stupid question for someone who has been living in a glass case.” He stepped out of the tub, grabbing another towel to dry his hair with. Harry watched him with interest as he combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He inched his wheelchair closer, reaching up to drag his fingers from Louis’ navel to where his belly disappeared under the towel. Louis’ muscles jumped under the touch. “That tickles,” he protested, spitting toothpaste into the sink. “And we ask people before we touch them, okay?”

Harry grabbed for Louis’ hand, putting it on his own stomach and moving it to where the skin shifted to scales. The warmth of Harry’s belly and the cool, smooth scales were an interesting juxtaposition, and Louis let his hand linger briefly before he pulled it away. He looked from Harry’s stomach to his own, understanding what the merman was trying to say. “We look similar at the moment, don’t we?” he commented. There was a similarity to the way the towel draped around the curve of Louis’ hips and the way Harry’s waist gave way to the fullest part of his tail.

Harry tugged at the bottom of the towel, and Louis managed to grab it just before it fell to the floor and left him exposed. “Hey now,” Louis scolded, securing the towel once more. “Some of us have to cover ourselves up. It’s called modesty.” He tilted his head, studying Harry. “Do you even have a— nope, never mind, it’s none of my business.” He did not have the time or the energy to think about the anatomy of merfolk. Instead, he grabbed up his comb, going around to stand behind Harry. “Let’s get some of these tangles out, okay?”

Louis was as gentle as he could be, but he didn’t think Harry’s hair had ever been combed. It was tangled and knotted, stiff from the saltwater. “Next time we stop, I’m going to wash your hair,” Louis told him, combing at the ends to work out a particularly bad snarl. “You could really use a bit of conditioner.” Harry sat patiently the entire time Louis was combing his hair, only a small wince or whine now and again to let Louis know his head was getting tender. Finally they were done, and Louis gently massaged Harry’s scalp to ease the soreness. “There, much better. Let’s go get you dressed, okay?”

By the time Louis had checked out and loaded Harry and their things into the car, it was nearly one in the morning. The roads wouldn’t be too heavily congested, and Louis hoped to put a few more states between them and Wardentree Mutual before they stopped again. If they played their cards right, they would be in Los Angeles by Monday afternoon and Harry would be that much closer to freedom.

The Kansas state line wasn’t far, and then it seemed like civilization fell away. Houses were few and far between, separated by acres and acres of flat farmland. There were hardly any trees to break up the landscape, and without the pollution of city lights Louis felt like he could see every star in the sky. Harry was looking out the window, forehead pressed to the glass, and humming along softly with the radio. He was getting better at it, Louis thought, the humming.

“You know, I’ve never been out of Illinois before,” he admitted softly. “I never left Chicago even. I always felt like there was something holding me there, an invisible barrier between there and the rest of the world. For whatever reason, it disappeared when I met you.” He smiled over at Harry, who had stopped humming to listen to Louis talk. “Thank you, Harry. Do you know what that means?”

Harry bared his teeth, bobbing his head up and down. He gave two short trills that almost, almost sounded like words.

“Too bad there isn’t a dictionary for your language,” Louis sighed. “This would be a lot easier if we could understand each other. I guess we sort of do, though, don’t we Harry?”

Harry whistled, then turned back to the window. He stared at the stars until he realized his breath fogged up the glass, then started tracing designs into the condensation with pleased little yelps. It warmed Louis’ heart, how happy Harry got over even the smallest things, and Louis selfishly wished he could keep Harry around so that he would always feel that way. He could turn the car around now, find somewhere to hide the pair of them away and make Harry fish sticks in the bath every night for the rest of their lives.

Instead, Louis drove on.

 

***

 

The sun was crawling up into the sky when Louis decided he couldn’t wait any longer to eat. They had already stopped for gas a couple hundred miles back, but his gas station doughnut had long since worn off. Harry’s stomach was complaining as well; Louis could hear it even over the radio. “We’ll get something to eat in the next city,” Louis promised, already on the lookout for exit signs.

The next city turned out to be Goodland, Kansas, only about twenty miles from the Colorado state line. It was rustic and quaint, with historic buildings sandwiched between newer constructions, but it had a McDonald’s which was all Louis cared about in that moment. He pulled into the drive thru, trying to decide how many sausage McMuffins it was acceptable to eat.

“They don’t have fish this early,” Louis told Harry apologetically. “You liked the pepperoni on the pizza, though, so hopefully you don’t mind other meat.”

Harry’s eyes lit up at the mention of pizza, and Louis had to laugh. “They don’t have pizza either. It’s good, you’ll see.” He ordered a variety of things, biscuits and hash browns and McMuffins. He got himself a coffee and a Coke, and a water for Harry. Once they had all their food, Louis pulled the car into a parking spot to help Harry choose something to eat.

“Let’s try a biscuit,” Louis suggested, unwrapping a plain sausage one and handing it to Harry. Harry sniffed it and took a nibble, a pleasured sigh escaping his lips.

“I really hope I don’t give you, like, high cholesterol or diabetes or something,” Louis lamented, handing over a few more biscuits and distributing their drinks to the various cup holders. With Harry occupied, Louis backed out of the parking spot and headed back to the interstate. Once they were back on I-70, Louis unwrapped his own sandwich and took a big bite. “Nothing quite like a greasy McDonald’s breakfast,” he told Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, was stymied by the straw in his cup. He bit it, and chewed it, and finally ripped the whole thing out. He pulled off the lid and drank his water that way. “Straws are a bit tricky, aren’t they?” Louis chuckled, reaching for his Coke. He made an exaggerated demonstration of putting the straw in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Harry watched, tilting his head from side to side, then suddenly snatched the drink away and put the straw in his own mouth. Louis was too endeared by the way Harry’s eyes lit up at his first successful sip to be angry. “I’m not sure you need the sugar or the caffeine, but now you’ve tried soda.” He held his hand out, reaching for the soda back, but Harry held it protectively to his chest. “Ugh, fine, you keep it.” Louis shook his head, picking up his coffee instead. “I hope you’re this much of a spoiled brat to merpeople too.”

Harry ate several of the sausage biscuits and one hash brown, though he was quickly disappointed that it didn’t have fish in the middle. He kept a tight grip on Louis’ Coke, staring out the window as they crossed the state line into Colorado.

“Two more states and we’ll be in California,” Louis announced, knowing that didn’t mean anything to Harry. “California is where I’m taking you. Where the ocean is. You’ll meet my friend Niall.” _And then I’ll never see you again._ Harry didn’t respond, but he did turn his head to smile at Louis with his pointed grin. The merman flipped his tail idly, the long fins probably cramped in the small space of the floorboard, and eventually curled his tail up to where the end flopped over the cup rest.

Louis startled at the feeling of a fin slapping his thigh. “Hey, get your tail off my legs.”

Harry sighed, a sad whistling sound, and retracted his tail. He returned to staring glumly out the window, and Louis immediately felt guilty.

“It’s a long time to be cooped up, isn’t it?” he said sympathetically. “Soon you’ll have all the space you could ever want. And, hopefully, other mermaids and mermen to talk to. Maybe even your family, huh?” He reached over and gave Harry’s tail a pat in the general vicinity of where a knee might be on someone with legs. “Hang in there, all right? Let’s get a little further and we’ll stop again.”

That seemed to placate the merman, who reached for the radio and turned it up louder than Louis would have liked. They were nearly out of range for the station they’d been on earlier, and each song crackled with an undercurrent of static. That delighted Harry to no end, the combination of music and the noise he seemed to like so much, and he hummed and crackled right along with The Chainsmokers.

The flat land of Kansas stretched into Colorado, but slowly there were more and more trees, and the closer they got to Denver the more buildings they saw. Soon there would be mountains on the horizon, and as excited as Louis was to see them, he was twice as excited to show them to Harry. “Do you know what mountains are?”

“No,” Harry replied, still staring out the window.

“Well, they’re like, big mounds of— did you just say no?” Louis was so distracted that he nearly sideswiped the car next to him, earning a honk and a rather rude gesture. He turned the radio off, making sure he wasn’t just hearing things.

Harry turned to look at him, a bored expression on his face. “Yes,” he replied again, followed by a trill. He offered Louis a smile, then turned back to the window like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Louis was flabbergasted. Had Harry been able to speak the entire time? Was he slowly picking up English from listening to Louis? He kept hearing Harry’s voice over and over in his head. Based on the noises the merman usually made, Louis had not expected the deep rumble of a voice that came from him. He wanted to hear it again. “Can you say anything else?”

Harry turned to look at him again, humming and chittering as normal. He smiled at Louis, reaching over to pat his leg as Louis had done.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Louis asked, shaking his head. “What are you going to tell me next, that you’ve been hiding a pair of legs under there and I’ve just been carrying you around for fun?”

Harry gurgled in laughter, his eyes squinting in mirth. “No, Louis,” he replied. There was a strange lilt to his speech that Louis couldn’t place, but he could happily listen to the syllables of his name in that accent for the rest of his life.

Louis kept talking, curious what other words Harry knew, though it seemed to be only simple ones for the time being. Eventually Harry got tired of Louis asking him questions and made a point of turning the radio back on and rolling to his side, squirming around until he found a position comfortable enough to nap in. He must have been successful, because soon he was snoring and didn’t whine when Louis turned the radio back down.

The sun was up by the time they reached Denver, light gleaming off the tall buildings, and for a moment it made Louis miss Chicago. As unhappy as he was there, it was his home, though even that didn’t make the idea of returning to it without Harry any more appealing. Especially now that he knew the merman was capable of speech. Maybe they could stay in touch after all. Maybe other merfolk spoke some English and all Louis would have to do is stand on the shore and call for Harry.

Speaking of the merman, he had woken up from his nap whiny and irritable, staunchly refusing to talk to Louis with words or his usual noises. He kept squirming in his seat and sighing pitifully, and it was only slightly better when Louis handed over his cell phone. Louis really hoped Harry understood what was happening, that Louis was taking him somewhere better. He didn’t think he could stand the thought that to Harry he was just another captor.

“Do you see the mountains?” Louis asked, pointing up ahead. They were visible in the distance, looming over the landscape and peaked with snow. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Harry flicked his eyes up at the view, taking it in for a second before looking back down at the phone in his hands. It was like a car ride with a sullen teenager, and Louis felt powerless to make it any better. “Harry…” he began, but then his cell phone started ringing and Harry nearly flung it in surprise.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Louis assured him, grabbing for the phone before any harm could come to it. “That just means someone’s calling, okay? Someone wants to talk to me.” He glanced at the display, figuring he would decline the call for the time being, but the name on the screen made him change his mind. “Hello?”

“Louis?”

“Hey, Liam,” Louis said, trying to sound nonchalant. He and Liam had worked together at Wardentree. Liam occasionally joined Louis and Niall for drinks, but when Niall moved neither of the remaining men bothered to keep the tradition alive, though it seemed that Liam still had Louis’ number. “What’s up?”

“Where are you?” Liam demanded.

That confirmed Louis’ suspicion, then, that this was not a social call. “Why do you ask? Sunday wasn’t our usual bar night.”

Liam sighed on the other end of the call. “Louis, this isn’t funny. I’m trying to help you out here. I know what you’ve done and, more importantly, so do the people who own the building, and they’re really pissed that their rare pet has gone missing. They’re getting the police involved, do you understand?”

Louis tried to keep calm, even though he could feel his heart speeding up in his chest. Still, there was no need to upset Harry, so Louis took a deep breath and replied, “I understand. What are you suggesting I do about it?”

“Turn yourself in,” Liam begged. “Bring it back. They won’t press charges, and everyone will be happy.”

Louis felt bile rising in his throat. “I’m not giving Harry back so he can be stuffed in a cage for the rest of his life.”

“What, you named it?” Liam scoffed. “Lou, it’s a fish.”

“He is an intelligent creature who deserves to be free,” Louis replied hotly. “I appreciate you pretending to give a shit, Liam, but there is nothing that can stop me from doing this.”

“They’re going to arrest you,” Liam countered, the friendly tone entirely gone from his voice. “You’ll go to jail and they’ll get it back anyway, so what’s the point of dragging it all out?”

“Because at least I will have tried!” Louis shouted back, wincing at the way the sound made Harry cower in the seat next to him. “Let them try and stop me. I won’t let them. And don’t call me again.” He ended the call forcefully. The phone rang again, Liam calling back, and Louis quickly silenced it and handed it back to Harry.

He could feel Harry watching him, worried green eyes boring into the side of Louis’ head, but Louis was so angry he was afraid to speak lest it come out as a shout. The casual way Liam had referred to Harry like a fish, the indifference to the feelings and wellbeing of another creature… It made Louis sick. It made him sicker still that not that long ago, he had shared Liam’s feelings. But Harry was more human than fish, and he was a hell of a lot better than most humans Louis knew.

“Louis?”

Harry’s voice was small, frightened, and finally Louis allowed himself to look over at the merman. “Hey, Harry,” he said softly, mustering up a weak smile. “I’m sorry I yelled back there. Are you okay?”

Harry nodded, his features still tight with concern. “Are you okay?” he repeated back, and Louis didn’t know if he knew what the words meant or was just parroting, but the vice around his heart loosened its grip.

“I’m…” He was going to lie, but Harry deserved the truth. He had just as much at stake as Louis did, and even if he didn’t understand what Louis was saying, he needed to hear it. “No, I’m not okay. The people who had you, they’re looking for us. They were trying to get me to turn you in to save myself.” Harry’s eyes grew even wider with fright. “I’m not going to, Harry. I promise you that I’m not going to let them take you ever again.” He wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but hot tears tracked down his cheeks just the same.

Harry timidly reached out and touched one of the teardrops, bringing his wet fingers to his nose. “Ocean,” he said.

Louis chuckled wetly at that. “So you do remember the ocean. Yeah, tears are salty, like seawater.”

Harry shook his head. He reached the same hand over, this time placing it on Louis’ chest. “Ocean,” he said again.

Louis didn’t know what that meant, but it made him feel better.

 

***

 

Their next stop was Fruita, Colorado. Louis browsed for hotels while he pumped gas, scrolling through listings until one caught his eye. It was more than he planned on spending, but he couldn’t resist booking it. He had enough in savings to get through the rest of the trip, and if the way Liam talked was accurate he wouldn’t need to worry about money after that anyway. Regardless, he wanted to do something nice for Harry after a long day stuck in the car. Tomorrow was likely to be long as well, the last stretch of their journey until they reached Niall’s, and then the ocean would be right there. Louis could almost taste the salt in the air, like if he could somehow see over the mountains then the Pacific would be waiting on the other side.

Louis programmed the hotel’s address into his GPS and got back into the car, excited to show Harry the room he had booked. His enthusiasm did not spread to the merman, however. Harry was slouched in his seat, listless and miserable. His skin was pale and his hair was limp, and Louis wanted nothing more than to bundle him up and force-feed him soup until he looked better. “We’re going to get you back in the water as soon as we get to the hotel,” Louis promised.

“Bath?” Harry asked weakly, flopping his head to the side so he could stare at Louis.

“Yes, in the tub,” Louis confirmed, putting the car in drive and following the GPS directions. “See here? We’re only ten minutes away and we’ll have you all fixed up.”

“Pizza?” Harry said hopefully.

Louis laughed. “Yeah, we can get pizza,” he said. “I’ll even let you eat it in the tub.” That seemed to lift Harry’s spirits, his smile making an appearance for the first time in several hours. He perked back up, alternating between intently staring out the window and at the phone screen to track their progress.

The Comfort Inn was near the Colorado River with a gorgeous view of the mountains in the distance. Louis was more excited about the hotel itself though, of getting comfortable and also getting Harry back in a good mood. At least he could get out and stretch his legs when they stopped for gas; Harry didn’t have that option. He wasn’t entirely certain about the finer details of merman anatomy, but he was sure that Harry must get uncomfortable having to sit curled up for so long.

Harry was ready for him by the time Louis got his wheelchair out, seatbelt unbuckled and arms reaching to grab hold of Louis’ neck. “You’re going to choke me,” Louis teased, scooping Harry up. He gave into the urge to give the merman a quick cuddle, holding him close before depositing him in the waiting chair. He didn’t even know if merfolk enjoyed physical affection, he thought as he covered Harry’s tail with the blanket. At the very least, Harry seemed to like it, judging by the way he wasn’t at all hesitant to touch or be touched. That gave Louis comfort, the fact that whatever happened to him in the past, Harry didn’t seem to be afraid of humans.

This time Louis felt confident enough in their disguise to walk Harry in through the front doors. “Don’t make any noise, okay?” he whispered before pushing his chair into the lobby. They checked in with no issues, and the man at the desk cheerfully informed Louis that his room had an excellent view and what the hours for breakfast were.

“Can you point us to the elevator?” Louis asked, indicating Harry’s chair.

The man frowned. “Oh, your room isn’t accessible. Would you like me to move you?”

“Nah, we’ll manage, but thank you,” Louis said, leaning forward to read the man’s nametag. “Logan.”

Logan smiled. “My pleasure, sir. Enjoy your stay.” He made certain to lean over the counter and smile at Harry too, and Louis was relieved to see that Harry offered a closed-lipped smile in return. He was certain the sharp teeth would be a giveaway that Harry was not quite what he seemed, and while ‘merman’ might not be Logan’s first conclusion, avoiding suspicion altogether was a much safer bet.

Louis thanked the man and steered Harry toward the elevator. “Good job back there,” Louis commented once they were safely behind closed doors. “You understand why we have to hide what you are, right?”

Harry nodded solemnly, clutching the bag across his lap tightly enough that his knuckles went white. “Tank,” he said sadly.

“Tank,” Louis agreed. “There will be no more tanks for you ever again, I promise.”

“Tank you,” Harry replied, his mouth stretched in a wide grin.

Louis paused, staring down at him incredulously. “Did– did you just make a pun?”

Harry cooed, his dimple making an appearance with the width of his smile.

“If it’s this bad now, I’m afraid of what you’d be like with a better grasp of the English language,” Louis muttered. The doors slid open, letting them out onto their floor. Louis navigated them down the hall to their room, fighting with the keycard to reveal the suite within. It only had one bed and a pullout sofa, but in the corner next to the bed was the reason Louis had booked that particular room in the first place. It was a jetted tub, large enough for two people, and certainly big enough for one merman.

Harry squeaked when he spotted the tub, pointing at it excitedly before looking up at Louis with round eyes.

“Yeah, how’s that for a bath?” Louis asked, shutting and locking the door behind them. He took the duffel bag from Harry’s lap and tossed it on the bed before wheeling him over to the side of the tub. “I’ll get one going for you right now.”

Harry squirmed in his seat with excitement, too overwhelmed to do much more than trill as Louis started the water and dug in the bag for a canister of sea salt. “It’s a good thing we’re almost there,” Louis said, grabbing the salt and opening it. “We’re nearly out of this stuff. You’ll have the real thing soon enough.”

Harry chirped happily, resting his elbows on the side of the tub and leaning in to watch the water level rise. He chattered rapidly, the same noises as Louis was used to hearing, but now and again he swore he caught an English word amongst the gibberish. ‘Pizza’ was definitely one of them.

“I’m going to order us pizza as soon as I get you in the tub,” Louis promised. “I can even get you one with anchovies on it. Little fish, like the ones in the tin.”

Harry made a face at that, and Louis had to laugh at his sour expression. “Okay, no fish on pizza. We can agree to that at least.” The tub was full enough for Harry to get in, so Louis helped him out of his sweatshirt and lifted him into the water. The effect was immediate, Harry relaxing instantly as he stretched out in the water. He turned from side to side experimentally, testing how much room he had, and Louis realized with a pang that it was probably the largest amount of water he had been in since his capture.

“I got this room just for the tub, you know,” Louis told him, turning off the water and taking a seat on the edge. “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Harry chirped, slapping the water with his fins. “Thank you, Louis.”

It was the most words Harry had said at once since he started speaking. Louis could barely contain his smile, his cheeks aching from the breadth of it. “You’re welcome,” he said earnestly. “You know, you’re getting really good at talking.”

“So are you,” Harry replied playfully, flipping a bit of water at Louis with his tail.

Louis giggled, throwing up his hands to block his face. “Hey! Keep the water in the tub where it belongs!”

Harry tilted his head, considering, then with a devilish grin reached up and hauled Louis into the tub right along with him. Louis came up shocked and spluttering, his clothes soaked and far too much of Harry’s wet, naked skin pressed against him. “That is not what I meant, and you know it!” Louis shrieked, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes as Harry crowed in amusement. He made a move to get out of the tub, but Harry’s hand on his arm made him hesitate.

“Stay?” Harry asked, sounding unsure of himself. “Please?”

Louis had no reason to stay in the bath. His clothes were soaked and the water was lukewarm, and the salt stung his eyes. But the uncertainty in Harry’s voice, the way his hand was still wrapped around Louis’ arm like he was starved for touch, had Louis peeling off his wet Henley and dropping it outside the tub with a wet smack. “Just for a bit,” he replied softly. “Then I’m ordering our pizza.” He sent up a silent prayer of thanks that his phone hadn’t been in the pocket of his jeans.

They settled in on opposite sides of the two-person tub, Harry’s tail resting over the top of Louis’ legs. Louis allowed himself to examine it in detail, looking at the way the scales overlapped, the different colors they reflected in the light. His tail was mostly green with the occasional blue or gold scale, each smooth and glittering like a gemstone. Louis reached out his hand to touch, stopping when he remembered the lecture about consent he had given Harry. “May I touch your tail?”

Harry looked from his tail up to Louis’ face, giving his permission with a nod. His eyes followed Louis’ hand as it came to rest on the glittering scales, and Louis could swear that Harry gave a breathy little sigh at the contact. Louis had touched Harry’s tail before— there hadn’t been much avoiding it when he needed to pick Harry up so often —but this was the first time he allowed himself to admire it. It was truly beautiful, from the scalloped edges of Harry’s fins up to where the scales seemed to melt into smooth, unblemished skin. Louis could feel the strength in it, the muscles that would propel Harry through the water when he was finally allowed the room to swim uninhibited.

Louis trailed his fingers in absent patterns over the scales, taking note of the way certain spots made Harry jump. “Does that tickle?” Harry nodded with a grin. “Do you like having your tail touched, or is it strange?”

“It’s… Nice,” Harry decided, like he was searching for the words to use. “Good.”

“It feels nice,” Louis told him, continuing to stroke over the jewel-like surface. “It’s beautiful, Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, followed by a string of chittering that Louis didn’t quite understand. He listened anyway, watching the way Harry flapped his hands as he spoke and smiling when Harry did. He may not know exactly what Harry was saying, but he still enjoyed hearing him talk.

Eventually Louis’ wet jeans grew unbearably uncomfortable, and the water was rapidly cooling around them. He enjoyed sharing this time with Harry, just enjoying each other’s presence without being confined to a car, but he was starting to get hungry and they needed to sleep so they could get back on the road as soon as possible. Niall’s was less than half a day away, and then this would all be over. For Harry, at least— Louis was staunchly refusing to examine his own future too closely. It was too late to change it now, at any rate. He would miss Harry, though. The hours they spent together seemed like bricks in the foundation of what could be a wonderful friendship, one that would be swept away the moment Harry hit the sea like a sand castle in the tide. It was for the best, though. At least, that’s what Louis kept telling himself.

“All right, love, let me out,” Louis said, gently patting Harry’s tail. “Someone has to order our dinner, and I don’t think it’s you.”

“Pizza!” Harry said, quickly moving his tail aside so Louis could extricate himself.

“Let’s get you some more warm water first, yeah? You’re going to get cold and I don’t think I can handle a sick merman right now.” He reached for the drain, letting some of the colder water out and replacing it with hot water from the tap. The button for the jets was right next to the faucet, and Louis reached for it. “Tell me if you don’t like this, all right?” he asked, pressing the button and waiting for the jets to come to life.

At first Harry seemed terrified of the jets, squirming from side to side as if he was trying to dodge them. Eventually, though, he realized the water wasn’t going to hurt him and relaxed. He poked a finger at one of the nozzles, looking to Louis for an explanation.

“It’s a spa tub,” Louis explained. “The jets feel good if you have sore muscles. Here,” he said, grabbing Harry’s shoulders and guiding him so that a jet was pointed directly at his lower back. “Does that feel nice?”

Harry groaned in response, pressing back into the jet and lolling his head back to look up at Louis. “Yes,” he responded, practically melting into the water. Louis couldn’t resist giving his shoulders a short rub, feeling for the tight muscles lurking underneath the skin. The noise Harry made had Louis’ throat going tight, and he instantly dropped his hands and took a step backward.

“I’m gonna order that pizza,” Louis said hoarsely, turning toward the bed and away from Harry. He snatched up his mobile, focusing all his attention on ordering them a variety of small pizzas instead of the green eyes he could feel boring a hole into his back. He couldn’t acknowledge Harry right now, even with the merman whistling at him from the tub, because that would mean acknowledging that somewhere along the line he had stopped thinking of Harry as a creature and started thinking of him entirely as a person. So much so that his body saw fit to interpret Harry’s sounds in ways that were affecting him physically.

Louis swallowed hard. He couldn’t think of Harry like that. He just couldn’t. If not for the fact that they were from entirely different worlds, Harry was going to be gone forever in less than twenty-four hours. There was no future there, and Louis was certain Harry wouldn’t appreciate Louis mistaking his affection for something more than just that.

“Louis?” Harry called, and Louis looked over his shoulder to find the merman leaning out of the tub, arms hooked over the side as if he was trying to get closer to Louis. “Did I do something wrong?”

Louis turned, forcing the lines in his forehead to relax as he worked up a smile. “No, Harry. I’m just tired. I need to rest after we eat, that’s all. You’ll be home before you know it.”

It was Harry’s turn to frown. “Home,” Harry repeated, saying the word as if it troubled him.

“Where you belong,” Louis told him.

“I’m not sure where I belong,” Harry said sadly.

Louis crossed back to the tub, kneeling so he could look Harry directly in the eye when he spoke. “Not in a cage. I know that much for a fact.” He reached up, tucking a wet curl behind Harry’s ear. “If we get there and it feels wrong to you, I will take you wherever you want to go. I’ll take you to every body of water in the world if that’s what it takes.” It was a spur of the moment promise, one that surprised Louis even as the words left his mouth, but that didn’t make him mean them any less. This was no longer about tossing Harry in the ocean and hoping for the best. It was about making sure Harry was happy, and wherever that was Louis was going to make sure he got there.

Harry ducked his head, a smile spreading his flushing cheeks. “Thank you,” he said softly. He followed it with a soft chirp and a trill, but Louis felt like he understood anyway.

“I’m happy I met you too,” Louis replied, cupping Harry’s cheek in one hand. The merman leaned into the touch, cooing happily, and Louis wanted nothing more than to climb back into the tub and properly cuddle him. Instead he forced himself to pull away. “All right, I need to get out of these wet clothes.”

He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he dug through his bag for a clean pair of sweats, could almost feel Harry holding his breath as Louis peeled away his wet boxers and jeans. He took his time stepping into the sweatpants, peeking over his shoulder to find Harry watching him with hooded eyes. There was fascination there, perhaps at seeing a naked human backside for the first time, but something more as well. Something a lot like desire.

“Harry,” Louis started, turning around to face Harry once he was clothed. He didn’t know what to say, exactly, but he felt he had to say something. Harry trusted Louis to take care of him, not take advantage of him, and Louis felt responsible for warning Harry of the dark path his mind was wandering down. “Harry, I—”

A knock sounded at the door, drawing two sets of eyes, one frustrated and one curious. Louis huffed a sigh as he stalked over to the door, thanking the pizza guy with as much appreciation as he could muster for having to table his conversation for the time being.

“Pizza!” Harry cried, throwing his arms in the air and sending water spraying out over the room. The moment was gone, anything in the air between them fanned away like smoke. Harry was chattering excitedly, watching Louis intently as he carried the boxes to the table in front of the sofa and opened them up.

“All right, I got meat lover’s, pepperoni, and a veggie one,” Louis said, naming each variety as he opened the boxes. “You had pepperoni last time, what do you want to try?”

Harry bit his lip, pointed teeth digging into the plump flesh. “All of them?” he requested hopefully.

Louis laughed, going to the kitchenette and retrieving a plate from the cupboard. He piled a slice from each pizza onto it and delivered it to Harry. “Pizza slices don’t swim, all right?” he said, depositing the plate into Harry’s grabbing hands. “If you put one in the water, I’m draining the tub.”

Harry made a big show of pouting, but it was short-lived as he started examining the various toppings on his pizza. He picked off a piece of sausage, licking his lips appreciatively after trying it. Next was a mushroom, which after sniffing he flung at the wall in disgust. It clung there, a greasy gray spot on the paint.

“Let’s put the ones you don’t like in the trash,” Louis said, trying to be stern and failing as amusement seeped into his tone. He set a trashcan next to the tub, within easy reach, and peeled the offending mushroom off the wall. “I don’t like them very much either,” he confessed.

They ate their pizza on opposite sides of the room, Harry in the bath and Louis on the couch. Harry would occasionally hold out his empty plate, licking grease from his lips, and Louis would fill it with more pizza and try not to track the movement of Harry’s tongue. It was nice, having dinner together, like they were settling into a routine. It was the sort of thing that made Louis ponder the logistics of having a bathtub installed in his living room at home.

“Are you ready to get out of there?” Louis asked, once the pizza was gone and both their bellies were full. “The water is probably getting cold again. And has mushrooms in it,” Louis laughed, peering into the tub as he approached.

Harry whined, shooing one away with his tail like he was afraid of it touching him. “Tired,” he said, tilting his head back against the edge of the tub.

“Let’s get you to bed, then,” Louis said, reaching for the plug and letting the water start to drain. He could deal with the mushrooms later. There were white, fluffy towels on a shelf inside the bathroom, and Louis grabbed one to wrap Harry up in after he got him out of the tub. Harry accepted the towel, wrapping it around his shoulders, and allowed Louis to help him out of the tub. Louis transferred him to the bed, helping Harry pat the water from his tail before pulling back the covers.

“One bed?” Harry asked, looking around the room after Louis had him tucked in.

Louis sat down on the mattress, smoothing a wet lock of Harry’s hair away from his face. “The sofa folds out. That’s where I’ll sleep,” he explained. He gave in to the urge to lean forward and kiss Harry on the forward. “Goodnight, Harry.”

Harry’s hand shot out from under the blanket, grabbing hold of Louis’ wrist. “Stay?” he asked for the second time that day.

Louis’ heart clenched painfully. “I shouldn’t,” he admitted, his throat too dry all of a sudden.

“Why?”

“Because I think things about you that I shouldn’t,” Louis admitted, staring up at the ceiling to avoid meeting Harry’s eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, Harry.”

Harry’s hand slid down Louis’ wrist, taking hold of his hand. “What things?” he asked quietly, squeezing Louis’ fingers.

Louis groaned. “That I want to hold you. Feel you in my arms.” He tilted his head down at Harry, offering an embarrassed smile. “I’m not sure you understand. I’m not sure how to explain it.”

Harry shook his head. “Then don’t explain,” he said simply. “Show me.” He scooted over in the bed, leaving room for Louis next to him.

It wasn’t as simple as that at all, and Louis didn’t know how to make Harry understand that his thoughts weren’t as pure as just wanting a cuddle. “You would tell me if I ever made you uncomfortable, wouldn’t you?’ Louis asked, sliding under the covers next to him.

“Yes,” Harry agreed, snuggling up to Louis the second he was horizontal. “Sleep,” he commanded. “Talk later.”

Louis chuckled, taking Harry in his arms and pulling him close. He could feel the end of Harry’s tail wrapping around his calves. “Okay,” he agreed softly. “Talk later.”

So they slept.

 

***

 

Louis woke to the sound of a phone ringing.

It wasn’t his cell phone, nor was it the alarm he had set. It was coming from the room phone on the bedside table, loud and shrill. Harry was whimpering where he was pressed against Louis’ body, his face hidden in Louis’ neck.

“Hold on, love,” Louis said, leaning over Harry to pick up the phone. “Hello?” he asked brusquely, annoyed at being woken from the best sleep he’d had since getting fired.

“Is this Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis didn’t recognize the voice. “Yes?” he cautiously agreed. “Who is this? What’s this about?” He sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes. Pale slivers of light still crept in around the curtain, meaning night had not quite fallen yet.

“This is Logan, from the front desk. Sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but I thought you should know that there are some policemen here. They’re asking questions about you.”

Icy panic gripped Louis’ chest, making his breaths shallow and short. “Where are they now?” he asked, trying to remain calm to keep Harry from panicking.

“Outside. They wanted to know which vehicle was yours.” There was a shuffling sound. “Look, I can buy you a few minutes, but you need to move fast.”

Louis was already swinging his feet off the bed, reaching for the bedside lamp. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you were kind to me, and I think you’re trying to help the man you were with.”

“I could be kidnapping him for all you know.”

Logan snorted. “Are you?”

“No,” Louis admitted. “No, I’m not.”

“Good. Now _go,”_ Logan ordered, then hung up the phone.

Louis raked his fingers through his hair. This was bad. He knew he would get caught eventually, but he hoped Harry would be safely back in the ocean before that happened.

Harry. He was watching Louis with wide, scared eyes, the bedspread clutched to his bare chest. Louis offered what he hoped was a calming smile, reaching out to rest his hand on Harry’s tail beneath the covers. “Hey, we need to get going a bit sooner than expected,” Louis told him. “There are people here looking for you, and we need to get away.”

Harry whined, scooting closer to Louis in search of comfort. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close, taking precious seconds to calm Harry down. “It’ll be okay, but we have to go now, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Harry said quietly. He reluctantly allowed Louis to pull away, watching as Louis began hurriedly stuffing their things back into the duffel bag. Louis didn’t bother which changing into jeans, just throwing on a sweatshirt and tossing one to Harry as well.

When everything necessary was gathered, Louis slung the bag over one shoulder and scooped Harry up in his arms. The elevators opened into the lobby, meaning that they’d need to take the stairs instead, so Harry’s wheelchair would have to remain behind. Holding Harry tightly, Louis stepped out into the hall and followed it to the opposite end of the building until he found a stairwell leading down to the back parking lot. The stairs were no easy task, not with a fidgeting merman to hold onto, but soon enough Louis was pushing through the glass door and out of the back of the building. He glanced around at the cars, trying to decide what to do. His Corolla was parked out front, and the cops no doubt had a description of it, so taking it was out of the question. They needed a car, though, and fast.

Louis set Harry down on the pavement, leaning him against the building. “I’ll be right back. Stay quiet,” Louis commanded gently, before creeping over to the line of cars parked next to the hotel. It was growing darker by the minute, but it wasn’t so dark that he wouldn’t be seen if someone were to chance a look out their window. He crouched down low as he checked the wheel wells of each car, hoping that everyone was settled in for the night and that the police were still looking for him inside the building.

He found what he was looking for above the front driver’s side tire of a beat-up red Lumina. He pulled the little black box out and worked the lid open, dried mud and grease crusting it shut. Just as he hoped, inside was a spare key, and he triumphantly extracted it with blackened fingers. It fit the door lock perfectly, and Louis unlocked the other doors before hurrying back over for Harry.

“We have to borrow this car for a while,” Louis explained when Harry gave a questioning look at the unfamiliar vehicle. “They know what mine looks like.” He put Harry in the passenger seat, tossed his bag in the back, and hurried around to the driver’s side. No one seemed to have spotted them yet, and Louis was grateful that their hotel room had faced the front of the building in case the cops were watching his vehicle out the window.

Louis started the car, pleased to see it had a nearly full tank of gas and no alarming lights illuminated on the dash. He put it into gear and backed out of the parking space, going the long way around the building and turning onto the street. He could see his own car in the rearview mirror, police cruisers parked next to it and an officer keeping watch in case he tried to leave. _Joke’s on them,_ Louis thought smugly, adjusting the mirror and watching the hotel disappear.

Harry turned on the radio, idly pushing buttons until he found a channel he liked. The clock on the display read 7:23 PM; if all went well, they could make the last leg of the trip before the owners of the car woke up the next morning and noticed it was missing.

The Utah border wasn’t far, I-70 cutting a scenic path through canyons and mountains alike. Louis wished it was lighter out, so they could take in more of the view than the one illuminated by headlights, but they couldn’t afford to take their time anymore. This was it, the final stretch, and Harry’s freedom depended on Louis not messing up.

“I wish I could take you on a real road trip,” Louis said, drawing Harry’s gaze away from the window. “We’d stop at greasy little diners and all the tourist traps. You would love it.” He felt his eyes going a bit misty, and he blinked hard to keep from crying. “I’m, ah, really going to miss you.”

“Why?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

Louis chanced a glance over at him, smiling at the way his hair was still messy from sleep and that he had managed to put his hoodie on backwards. “Because I like spending time with you,” Louis explained, trying to keep his voice steady. “I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye to you, but it’s too dangerous for you to stay on land.”

“Come with me,” Harry suggested, as if it was that simple.

“I can’t,” Louis said, laughing harshly. “Humans can’t live in the water, Harry. We have to stay on the land.” He shook his head, the tears falling despite his best effort to banish them. “Fuck, I don’t even know if I’ll get to come visit you.”

Louis felt Harry’s hand on his knee, the merman leaning over the center console to be closer to Louis. “Why?” he asked, sounding sad.

“I’m in a lot of trouble for taking you. There were men at the hotel to arrest me, and if they catch us before we get to the ocean I’m going to jail and you’re going back to the men who held you captive.”

“We will make it to the ocean,” Harry said firmly, patting Louis’. “Then you will be free too.”

Louis shook his head sadly. “The men who had you are really mad, Harry. They’re going to find me. I’m probably going to jail for a long time.” He tried not to think about adding grand theft auto to his list of charges, either. How many more laws would he break before this was over?

“Jail?”

“It’s like a big cage for people,” Louis explained. “I won’t be able to leave until they say I can.”

Harry’s mouth tightened, his gaze dropping to his lap. “You saved me from my cage. Who will save you from yours?”

God, Louis wanted nothing more than to pull the car over and hold Harry close, to kiss his cheeks and stroke his hair and promise him everything beautiful in the world. He couldn’t imagine anyone better than the merman, no one as kind or pure or deserving of happiness. His sacrifice was worth if it Harry got his happiness.

“Don’t worry about me,” Louis said, placing his hand over Harry’s on his knee. “I’ll be okay. Who knows, maybe I will be able to come visit you someday. Hell, maybe I’ll move out here and you can meet me for lunch every day and we’ll eat pizza on the beach.”

That made Harry smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He withdrew his hand and turned back to the passenger side window, curling in on himself in his seat. Louis listened to him breathe, deep and steady, and couldn’t help but smile when Harry began to snore softly. He decided then and there that he would see Harry again, someday, even if it was decades down the road. Maybe merfolk were immortal, like unicorns or vampires or something, and Harry would be waiting in the surf looking just as innocent and hopeful as he did right now. He would recognize Louis right away, and they would hold each other tight and never let go. Louis would even let Harry take him into the water, holding his breath as long as he could to get a glimpse of Harry’s world beneath the surface. Maybe he’d learn to scuba dive and go visit Harry’s home, meet his friends and family. Would Harry have a mate, then? Children?

Louis daydreamed about life on the ocean floor the whole time Harry slept. I-70 gave way to I-15, the interstate that would take them all the way to California. It was nearly midnight on Sunday night, and by Monday afternoon Harry would be gone. Louis thought he would be looking for a new job on Monday, but now he couldn’t think about anything other than Harry. It was like he had found meaning in his life, unearthed his true purpose for a brief, glittering moment, and he was about to watch the tide carry it away and leave him stranded on the shore.

Harry woke when Louis stopped for gas. He made sure to wear his sunglasses, paying in cash in case they were watching his accounts for activity. A single wrong move could be devastating, and Louis wouldn’t allow that to happen when they were so, so close. He bought snacks for himself and Harry, and fired off a text to Niall before pulling out of the small gas station.

_Be there about 7 in the morning. Can u meet us somewhere ? need to ditch my car_

He had just opened Harry’s Coke bottle and handed it over when his phone buzzed with a reply. It was an address for a rest stop off I-10, somewhere that an abandoned car might go unnoticed for a day or so.

 _Perfect,_ Louis replied. _We’ll see you soon !_

He plugged the address into his GPS. Six hours and fifty-six minutes. It was like the time he had left with Harry had a countdown, and Louis was watching the minutes slip away with each mile they gained. It was bittersweet, but selfishly Louis wanted to drive a little slower, just for those few extra moments together before they said goodbye.

Oblivious to any of this, Harry happily munched on his snacks in the passenger seat, sang along to the songs that played often enough for him to learn the chorus, and somehow managed to get the window off its track so that it was stuck halfway down for the rest of the drive.

Louis wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

***

 

On they drove, past more than one national forest in southwest Utah, and across the top corner of Arizona. It was nearly three in the morning when they went through Vegas, and Harry’s eyes were wide as he tried to take in all the lights illuminating the city like a beacon.

Finally, finally, they were in California. Louis was tired, his ass was asleep, and he really wanted to pull over so he could stretch his legs, but it was too risky now that there was an active search for them. Harry was slumped down in his seat, bored and uncomfortable, and every now and then he’d look over to Louis and sigh pitifully. They had exhausted their supply of snacks, heard every top forty song multiple times, and Harry had even picked up a few lines of ‘Despacito.’

“We’re almost there, love,” Louis promised, after Harry made a particularly sad sound. “Niall will be waiting for us, and we’ll have you back in the water in no time at all.”

“Okay,” Harry said glumly. He draped himself over the center console, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder. “Will there be food?”

Louis chuckled. “I’m sure we can get you some human food one more time before you go. Think about what you want, all right?”

The thought of food seemed to cheer Harry up a bit. For Louis, though, it was just another reminder that these were his last moments with Harry. It seemed so unfair that for such a short period of time they would have every waking moment together only to be forced apart indefinitely. They were like two strands of a rope, briefly woven together into a solid unit, but now it was fraying and soon would unravel entirely. Louis felt himself grasping at each thread, desperately trying to hold them all together despite knowing exactly what was going to happen.

“Are you going to remember me?” Louis asked quietly, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. Harry heard him anyway, picking his head up from Louis’ shoulder to look at him. “When you’re back where you belong. Will you remember me?”

Harry frowned. “Of course I will,” he said incredulously, as if Louis was foolish to think otherwise. “I couldn’t forget you if I wanted to, Louis. You’re in here.” Harry touched a hand to his chest, above his heart.

“You’re in here too,” Louis replied thickly, touching his own chest in the same spot. “God, Harry, I wish I had more time with you. This wasn’t enough.”

“You have to make the most of the time you’re given,” Harry replied, running a hand down Louis’ arm. “Life can change with the tide, and there’s no guarantee that anything will be how it used to.”

Louis chuckled, glancing over at Harry with a quirked eyebrow. “When did you get so wise, huh? I kind of miss it when all you did was whistle at me.”

Harry just grinned, his sharp teeth bared in a smile that Louis imagined belonged only to him.

As they drew closer to LA, Louis felt like he could smell the ocean in the air. He thought he was being silly until he looked at Harry, suddenly alert and bright-eyed in the passenger seat. “Not long now,” Louis told him. The sun was just rising, a pale glow on the horizon that chased the inky black up and away. The voice of the GPS spoke up, instructing Louis to get off the highway to make his way to the rest stop where Niall would be waiting. His heart was hammering in his chest, partially from the excitement of seeing his friend again but also with anxiety and being so, so close to his goal. He didn’t resist the urge to reach over and take Harry’s hand, holding it tightly in his as he navigated the turns to the rest stop. Harry didn’t seem to mind, squeezing right back as he watched their destination grow nearer on the phone screen.

Niall was waiting outside his car, leaned up against the trunk of the black Camry. He squinted when Louis turned into the parking lot, but his face lit up as soon as he discerned Louis was the driver. He waved excitedly as Louis pulled into the spot next to him.

“Nialler!” Louis shouted, slinging open his car door and hurrying around to hug his friend. “It’s been too long!”

“I’ll say,” Niall agreed, pulling back to give Louis a once over. “You look good, man. I’m glad to see you.”

Niall looked good too, Louis thought. His skin was tan from the California sun, making his eyes look even bluer. His dark hair was styled in a way that seemed effortless, like he had just rolled out of bed but without any awkward flat spots. “Thank you so much for doing this. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“Don’t get me thrown in jail, for one,” Niall replied cheerfully. “And introduce me to your mermaid.” He peered over Louis’ shoulder, eyebrows raised.

Louis turned around and laughed at the sight of Harry with his face pressed to the glass, watching their interaction with thinly veiled jealousy. He turned away when Louis looked, resolutely pretending he wasn’t at all interested in what they were doing. “Let me get him in your car, and then I’ll introduce him,” Louis said, not wanting to sit out in the open any longer than necessary. They were lucky; for the time being there were no other cars at the rest area. He had to commend Niall for his choice of meeting location.

Niall nodded. “It’s unlocked. Do you need any help?” At Louis’ instruction he went around the car to retrieve the duffel bag while Louis opened the passenger seat to collect Harry.

“We’re going to get in Niall’s car now,” Louis explained, unbuckling Harry’s seatbelt and reaching to pick him up. “He’s going to make sure we get you home, all right?”

Harry sulkily allowed himself to be picked up, though he kept shooting glances at Niall as Louis carried him around Niall’s car. Louis reached for the back door, and Harry squawked indignantly when Louis tried to set him down.

“Fine, you can have the front,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “How on earth have I managed to spoil you in three days?” He deposited Harry in the front seat instead, climbing in behind him as Niall hopped in the driver’s seat. “Do you have a plan?” Louis asked, watching Niall put the car in reverse and drive away from their ‘borrowed’ Lumina.

Niall drove with one hand on the wheel, drumming his fingers on his leg with the other. “Figured we’d go back to my place and lay low for a bit,” he said. He glanced over at Louis. “You guys look tired. You can rest, and eat, and then I’ll get you to the beach once it gets dark.” He looked up in the rearview mirror, presumably making eye contact with Harry in the backseat. “I’m Niall, by the way.”

Harry didn’t respond, and when Louis turned to look he was watching Niall coolly. “Harry, Niall is my friend,” Louis chastised. “He’s doing you a big favor, and you should be nice to him.”

“Dude, what the fuck was that?” Niall asked, eyes darting between Louis and the road in front of him.

Louis frowned. “What? I told him to be nice to you.”

Niall shook his head. “You fucking gurgled at him, or some shit.”

“I— what?” Louis asked, confused. “Harry, say something.”

Harry didn’t look happy about it, but complied anyway. “It’s nice to meet you, Niall,” he said reluctantly.

“Did you understand that?” Louis asked.

Niall shook his head. “More of the same. Whistles and… chirps? I don’t know. How the fuck did you learn his language?”

“I didn’t!” Louis insisted. “I’m speaking English! _He’s_ speaking English!” He looked back at Harry helplessly. “Right?”

Harry shrugged, and Louis turned back to Niall. “Listen, I’m too tired to process this right now,” he said eventually. “Can we just get some food and go back to your place?”

“Yeah, sure,” Niall said, and Louis could feel his uneasy gaze for the rest of the drive.

Niall never was a quiet person, and the strange atmosphere in the car did little to quell his exuberance. He chatted to Louis about life in LA, about his new friends, about trying (and failing) to surf. He pointed out bars he had played sets in, and bars he hoped to play in one day.

By the time Niall pulled into the McDonald’s drive through, Louis’ stomach was loudly protesting how empty it was. He leaned over Niall and ordered several sandwiches, though this time he got Harry his own Coke. Niall added a couple breakfast burritos for himself, and then graciously footed the bill at the window.

“Thank you,” Louis said, accepting the bags of food and the drink holder so Niall could pull back into traffic.

“Least I could do after you came all this way just to see me,” Niall said, accepting the unwrapped burrito Louis handed him. Louis passed a couple sausage biscuits back to Harry, along with his drink.

“Remember how to use the straw?” Louis checked, and Harry responded with an over the top demonstration of sucking on the straw. Louis shook his head, amused,  then turned back around to eat his own meal.

Maybe it was because they were finally at the end of their journey, watching the sun climb into the sky over California. Maybe it was because they hadn’t eat anything hot and (comparatively) fresh in several hours. Whatever the reason, it was the best damn McGriddle Louis had ever eaten in his entire life.

Niall’s apartment was a small studio in Reseda, only about an hour from the ocean. The halls and stairwell were narrow enough that Louis had to be careful carrying Harry inside to avoid banging his head against the tight walls.

“Make yourselves at home,” Niall said as he led them into his unit. It was cramped, but homey, with photos on the walls and a folded out futon pushed against one wall and a sofa on another. They both faced a flat-screen television hooked up to multiple game consoles. Between them sat a small table, food wrappers and empty beer cans littering the surface along with pages of notes in Niall’s messy handwriting.

“Been working on some songs,” Niall explained sheepishly, picking up the papers and tucking them into a folder. “I’m trying to get enough of my own stuff to record a demo.”

“That’s incredible,” Louis told him, setting Harry down on the futon. It was made up with a sheet and blanket, and Harry immediately snuggled into the bedding.

Niall smiled, moving some more papers off the sofa and taking a seat. “Thanks. It’s a long road, but I feel really good about it. And I’m happy.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Louis replied warmly, sitting down on the edge of the futon to remove his shoes. “I’m proud of you.” He pulled back the blanket and climbed in next to Harry, who was already sleeping with his mouth wide open.

“Thanks,” Niall replied quietly. “I’m proud of you too, you know. I don’t know what possessed you to do this, but the guy I met a couple years ago would never have dreamt of driving across the country. You’ve come a long way—literally—and you’re risking everything to do it.”

Louis rolled onto his side to look at Niall. “He’s worth it,” he whispered back.

“I hope so,” Niall replied. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up for dinner, and then we’ll head out.”

“Night,” Louis murmured, turning back to face Harry. He slung an arm over Harry’s waist, the contrasting feeling of skin and scales strangely pleasant against his arm. Harry cuddled closer in his sleep, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Louis wanted to spend the rest of the day watching him, memorizing every detail of his face from the length of his eyelashes to the exact shade of his lips, the curve of his cheek and the mole just under his mouth. He wanted to learn Harry’s face so well that he would be able to imagine it perfectly on lonely days far from the ocean. He couldn’t fight sleep forever, though, and eventually his exhaustion won out and his eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

 

***

 

Dinner was a somber affair, the weight of what they were about to do sitting heavy on the room like a fog. Louis had tossed and turned the entire time he slept, his dreams filled with men in suits catching them just as they got to the ocean and dragging Harry out in a giant net. It would kill him to get that close only to fail, and he had to physically shake his head to chase away the vivid images of the dream.

Niall ordered in Chinese and they gathered around the coffee table to eat. Harry seemed delighted with his shrimp lo mein; he was having far too much fun with the noodles, playing with them more than he was eating, but he looked relaxed and happy. It was a welcome change from the way he looked cooped up in a car, and Harry was practically unrecognizable from the sad creature trapped in an office aquarium.

“So what are you gonna do?” Niall asked around a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken. “Just chuck him in the water and leave?”

Louis set down his carton of fried rice. “I’m not going to chuck him anywhere,” he replied, frowning. “I’m going to take him to the ocean and see if he wants to go.”

“And if he doesn’t? What then? You can’t keep him, Lou.”

“No one can keep him. He isn’t a pet,” Louis said defensively. “But I’m also not going to leave him somewhere he doesn’t want to be. I promised I would take him home, and if he doesn’t belong here then I will do my best to find where he does.” He smiled over at Harry playing with a pair of chopsticks, using one to poke holes in an eggroll to examine its insides.

Niall sighed, leaning forward on his elbows to talk to Louis. “And what happens when he’s gone?”

“Then I get caught, or turn myself in, probably,” Louis said. “I don’t know if that would make things any better. Maybe I’ll get as far away as I can so they don’t know where I took him.”

“And you don’t care that you’re trading his freedom for yours?” Niall asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

“I care more about his freedom than mine. If I go to jail it’s because I did something to deserve it, Ni,” Louis said solemnly. “Harry didn’t do anything to deserve his cage.”

Niall blew a breath out through his lips, leaning back in his chair. “I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into,” he said. “Sounds like you’ve thought it all through.”

“I did have the entire drive here to think about it,” Louis replied with a smile. “Besides, it’s too late to change anything now.” He reached over the coffee table, laying a hand on Niall’s arm. “Thank you. For caring, and for helping, and– yeah.”

“You’re welcome. You’re an idiot, but you’re welcome,” he replied, raising his beer in toast. “To freedom.”

“To freedom,” Louis echoed, knocking his own can against Niall’s. Harry lifted his can of Coke, copying their motions even though he didn’t understand. Even Niall had to smile at that.

“You know, I guess he is pretty cute,” Niall mused. “For a fish, of course.”

“Of course,” Louis replied. “I’m sure he thinks you’re cute for a human.”

“I don’t,” Harry replied primly, and from Niall’s lack of response he either didn’t hear or didn’t understand. Louis’ money was on the latter, though he still didn’t have a good explanation for why he could understand Harry when Niall couldn’t. Maybe Niall was pulling his leg, though that seemed unlikely. It didn’t matter anyway—now that the sun was setting, it was time to pile into Niall’s car and make the drive to the beach. According to Niall it was a little over half an hour away depending on traffic, forty-five minutes at most.

And that was it. That was all the time Louis had left with Harry in the world. Sure, there was the slight possibility that Harry wouldn’t want to stay, that this wouldn’t be where he belonged and would want Louis to take him somewhere else. Louis had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case. He couldn’t explain how, but he just knew that this was where Harry came from, and the second he hit the water he would be gone.

The California air was warm, their sweaters and hoodies no longer necessary, and Harry wouldn’t need them where he was going anyway. Instead of dressing him, Louis helped him out of the shirt he was wearing in case they wouldn’t have time at the beach. He needed to say goodbye now for the same reason, his chest aching at trying to put into words the things he was feeling. He kneeled on the futon in front of Harry so they were eye level with one another.

“I’m really going to miss you,” Louis said, not bothering to hide his grief. “I hope we’ll see each other again someday.”

“Me too,” Harry said sadly, throwing his arms around Louis’ neck and burying his face against Louis’ chest. “If I could grow legs I would stay with you, always.”

That broke the dam behind Louis’ eyes, tears falling freely as he held Harry close. “Well, if I had fins then I’d be going with you,” he replied, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

Across the small apartment, Niall cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said, shuffling his feet. “Are you guys almost ready to go?”

Louis gently loosened Harry’s arms from around his neck and stood up, as much as it pained him to do so. “Yeah,” he replied hoarsely, never taking his eyes off Harry. “Yeah, let’s go.” He gathered Harry in his arms and turned to follow Niall out the door. Harry clung to him tightly, whining softly into Louis’ chest, and it took all the strength Louis had not to turn around and crawl back onto that lumpy futon, to hide from the world beneath the covers like children hiding from monsters. Instead, he carried Harry out into the night and to Niall’s car, buckling him in for the very last time before slumping miserably into the backseat.

No one spoke on the drive, and Louis appreciated that. What was there to say? There was nothing he wanted to tell Harry that could be put into words, and there was no changing what needed to be done. It simply was not safe for Harry to stay on land, and he needed a life bigger than bathtubs and junk food, of living in hotels and hiding until their luck ran out. Harry stared mournfully out the window, his sorrowful eyes reflected in the glass, and Louis wanted so badly to reach for him but feared he would do something stupid, like tell Harry he loved him and beg him to stay.

Niall drummed his fingers on his knee, but was otherwise silent as he drove them to Santa Monica Bay. He must have felt like an outsider, getting glimpses of something he wasn’t meant to see and couldn’t possibly understand, and nothing he said would do either of them any good. Normally Niall was the type of person to crack a joke, to laugh until the tension was broken and everyone else was laughing too. For whatever reason tonight he let the silence fill the car until it was suffocating, and it must have killed him to refrain but he did so anyway. Instead, he drummed along to whatever song was playing in his head, maybe the one that would be his big break and take him out of a shitty studio apartment and into the limelight, and Louis hoped with everything he had that all of Niall’s dreams would come true. He deserved all that and more, especially for the role he was playing in Harry’s escape.

All too soon Niall was parking the car near a row of houses. “This is the place that those nutjobs on Facebook reported seeing mermaids,” Niall said, turning off the car and unbuckling his seatbelt. “Er, mermen. Mer… persons?”

Louis had to chuckle at that. “I think the term is merfolk, but close enough.” He climbed out of the car and opened Harry’s door, taking a moment to tuck a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. “Hey, he said softly, cupping Harry’s cheek in his hand. “You ready?”

Harry stared up at him, bottom lip pushed out in a pout, but nodded. He reached for Louis, curling tightly against Louis’ chest as soon as Louis picked him up. Louis gave Niall a nod of affirmation, and then they made their way to the public gate to the beach.

There was a long set of cement stairs leading down from the street, and for a moment Louis feared he was going to fall, kill Harry, or himself, or both of them before they ever even got close to the water, but thankfully his shoes soon sunk into sand and he breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. His arms burned with the effort of carrying Harry down the steps, but he willed himself to bear the pain for just a little longer.

The beach was empty except for the large rocks littering the sand. There wasn’t a soul in sight, though lights burned brightly from the windows of the beachfront homes. Not that it mattered; even if they were spotted now, no one would reach them in time to keep Harry from escaping.

The closer they drew to the shore, the more Harry seemed to take interest. He lifted his head, sniffing the salty air and craning his neck to take in the beach. “Does this look familiar?” Louis asked softly.

Harry didn’t reply, though he loosened his grip around Louis’ neck. It was as if the water called to him, and with it so close he no longer needed the comfort of Louis’ arms.

“I’ll, ah, let you say goodbye in peace,” Niall said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Nice meeting you, Harry. Good luck out there.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and strode off down the beach, leaving footprints in his wake that quickly filled back in with water and sand.

Once he was out of earshot, Louis dropped his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m never going to forget you, Harry,” Louis promised quietly. His arms were trembling along with his voice but he couldn’t bear to let go, not yet. “Please stay safe, and be happy, and think of me every once in awhile.”

“I’ve never stopped thinking of you,” Harry replied, and it didn’t make sense but Louis didn’t have the time to dwell on it. Harry no longer seemed sad about leaving, the proximity of the ocean seeming to calm him, and that both made Louis happy and infinitely more sad.

“Goodbye, love,” Louis whispered. He pressed their mouths together, just a chaste kiss so that he wouldn’t have to live forever wondering how Harry’s lips would feel against his own. He pulled away just as quickly, and before he could change his mind he took one, two, three steps into the ocean until the water was licking at his ankles, and then—

And then the world fell out from beneath him.

 

***

 

Dark; suffocating; an endless expanse of inky blackness that seemed to press in on Louis from all sides. There was a light coming from somewhere, and he swam toward it, trying to kick his legs but growing frustrated when they wouldn’t work. His lungs were burning with the need to breathe but he couldn’t, knowing that if he opened his mouth now it would fill with saltwater and he would choke. He kept struggling for the surface, aiming for the lighter blue area of water but it seemed to move farther and farther away with each clumsy kick of his uncooperative legs. His head was spinning now, the lack of oxygen making black spots appear at the edges of his vision, and he knew that he  wouldn’t be able to hold his breath much longer. Soon the blackness of the ocean exchanged itself for a different kind of darkness, and Louis exhaled.

 

***

 

It was like watching a film. The image was faint, blurred around the edges, and at first Louis thought his life was flashing before his eyes in his final moments, only it wasn’t any part of his life that he recognized. A dream, perhaps. He hoped it was a nice one.

He was swimming underwater, darting around colorful fish and pieces of rock and coral. There was an old ship half buried on the ocean floor, and Louis saw a merman come darting out of one of the gashes in the hull. It was Harry, laughing and smiling, and he beckoned for Louis to follow him.

They swam together, chasing one another and cutting through the water in aimless patterns, until Harry suddenly shot up toward the surface. Louis didn’t want to go, not this close to land where it wasn’t safe, but he followed anyway. He surfaced, looking around for Harry, but Harry was nowhere to be seen, nothing nearby but a fishing vessel. Frantic, Louis twisted around, desperately calling Harry’s name. Finally he heard his own, and when Louis saw where it was coming from his heart sank all the way back to the ocean floor.

The boat was hauling a net back aboard, and trapped amongst the struggling sardines was Harry. There was panic on his face as he clawed at the net, but it held fast. He cried out for Louis, reaching for his mate, but then he was pulled on deck and out of sight. Louis howled in anguish, swimming for the ship and trying to climb up the side. It was no use; there was nothing to grab hold of, and his arms weren’t strong enough to hold his body up for very long. Defeated, he sank back into the water and watched the boat sail away, Harry trapped onboard.

Time skipped in the dream, and Louis was down in a glittering city surrounded by merfolk. They were listening as he recounted what happened, telling them of the net and the fisherman taking Harry away. Some listened with shock, others with pity—they all knew how dangerous the humans could be, and why were they swimming so close to the surface anyway?

Louis turned his attention on the elders, begging them for help. Surely there was a way to get his mate back. Louis had to at least try. They consulted with one another, murmuring amongst themselves, and when one of them gave Louis a nod he nearly collapsed in relief. The relief quickly faded as he felt a pain in his tail, and when he looked down it was changing, splitting, the scales falling away to reveal legs and feet. He tried to breathe but his lungs would no longer work underwater, so without even a goodbye he swam to the surface like his life depended on it. Like _Harry’s_ life depended on it.

Another jump in time. Louis followed his instincts far from the ocean to a busy city, full of buildings and cars and people. It hurt to be so far away from the water, but Louis had a purpose and he was going to see it through. Except… Except he was having a hard time remembering what that was.

Right. Harry. Rescue. He had to find him. Each day that went by, his mate’s face was harder and harder to recall, and then one day he woke up and couldn’t remember having a mate at all. Only when he saw a particular shade of green, or caught a flash of something shiny and gold, did he have the feeling that something was missing. Eventually that faded as well, like Louis’ time out of the water had erased any time he had spent in it.

He learned to dress like the others, and talk like them, and after a few months of exploring he found a building that caught his attention. It was tall and made of steel and glass, and Louis pushed his way inside without knowing quite why. There in the lobby was a large tank, brightly lit to reveal the stunning creature floating inside. It looked familiar somehow, though Louis couldn’t place where he had seen it before, and he was staring at the thing when a man in a suit clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Are you here for the job interview?”

Louis didn’t know what made him say yes, but he agreed, and he got the job. He passed by the aquarium every day, and no matter what he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen the merman before. Eventually he stopped looking at it altogether.

 

***

 

Louis came to with a ragged gasp, his lungs expelling water and drawing in air once more. He was lying on the sand again, and maybe he never left it, but Harry and Niall were leaning over him with concerned eyes. Louis reached for Harry, pulling him close, and Harry sagged boneless into his arms.

“I remember,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “I remember everything, and I’m so, so sorry I ever forgot.”

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered back, his arms trembling. “I knew you’d rescue me. I never stopped believing that.”

“I think you’re the one who rescued me,” Louis replied hoarsely, and then kissed his mate deeply like he had wanted to do for so long.

“Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

Harry and Louis drew apart, sheepishly turning to look at Niall. Louis consciously switched to speaking English so that Niall could understand. “Hey, Niall. Sorry if I scared you. I’m all right,” he promised.

“Okay, fine,” Niall said, still sounding shaken. “But why the fuck do you have a _tail?”_

Louis looked down at his lower half, at the tail still partly in the water, the fins floating gently in the surf. It was pale blue and flecked with silver, the perfect complement to the green and gold one twined around it. “I’ve always had a tail,” Louis told him with a smile. “I just forgot about it.” Niall didn’t look convinced, so Louis told him the whole story, about disguising himself as a human to locate his mate, and forgetting himself somewhere along the way.

“That’s why you never talked about your family,” Niall murmured, letting Louis’ words sink in. “Or why you didn’t seem to have a past at all before we started working together.”

“And why I could speak to Harry,” Louis explained. “I think the closer we got to home, the more I started remembering. When the water touched me, everything came rushing back. Harry remembered all along, because he was never out of water long enough to forget.”

Niall shook his head, sitting back in the sand. “Wow. You know how crazy this all sounds, right?”

“I know,” Louis said, sitting up so he could place a hand on Niall’s arm. “It’s true, though, and I will never be able to thank you for your friendship and your help. You’re the only human friend I’ve ever had.”

“Stop, you’re gonna make me emotional,” Niall said, flapping his hand. “Your names aren’t really Harry and Louis, are they?”

Louis laughed. “They aren’t, but you wouldn’t be able to pronounce them.” He made a whistling sound to demonstrate his own name, and then pointed to Harry with a rumbling coo. Niall tried to imitate both sounds, and all three of them had to laugh at his efforts.

“Does this mean you’re going back into the ocean?” Niall asked once they were done laughing, somber once more. “Will I ever see you again?”

Harry reached for Louis’ hand, tangling their fingers together and smiling. Louis smiled back. “We’ll see you again,” Louis promised. “Come to this beach with a pizza, and I guarantee Harry will find you.”

Niall laughed again, swiping at his wet eyes. “I’m gonna miss you. Can’t believe my best friend’s a fucking mermaid.”

“Merman,” Louis corrected. “And I think it’s time for me to get back to where I belong.” He opened his arms, and Niall gathered him in a hug. “Thank you,” Louis whispered. “Thank you for everything.”

“Take care of yourself,” Niall said back, reaching to pull Harry into the hug as well. “Both of you. I better not see either of you in fucking Sea World or something.”

Louis released his friend, ruffling his hair one more time. “We’ll be careful, I promise. You too—if the police come looking for me, I was never here, all right? You had nothing to do with any of this.”

“Got it,” Niall said. He stood up, watching Louis and Harry slide down into the water. “See you soon, all right?”

“See you soon,” Louis promised. They waved goodbye and then, together once more, the mermen slipped into the water and disappeared from view.

There are things that can’t be described in words: the first breath after too long without air; the sense of coming home after being gone for years; the way a loved one’s arms feel when you thought you might never feel them again. Louis felt all of those things at once, his hand clasped tightly in Harry’s as they swam deeper and closer to where they both belonged, back to their home and their people. They had a lot of lost time to make up for, but they were back together.

“I love you,” Louis said, overjoyed at being able to say it, both again, and for what felt like the first time.

“I love you too,” Harry replied, turning to gather him in a hug and kiss him once more. “Come, let’s go home.”

And so they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider reblogging the [fic](http://icanhazzalou.tumblr.com/post/172817243166/dont-let-the-tide-come-and-take-me-author) and [art](http://chihuahualou.tumblr.com/post/172824707699/dont-let-the-tide-come-and-take-me-author) posts on tumblr, and as always I would love to hear from you!


End file.
